Don't Let Me Stop You
by Not.So.Typical.Girl
Summary: Summer vacation with your best friend. Cute guys. The beach. Freedom. No high school worries. Everything anyone could want, right? But what happens when your fairy tale gets monsters? What happens when your prince has two princesses? Who does he choose?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" I asked, confused as I tried to wake myself up from my sleep enough to understand what was going on.

"Hey. Its me, Emily. Can you do me a favor?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"Sure Em, what do you need?" I asked, though I wasn't sure what I would be able to do since she was on the other side of the country.

-

That was how I ended up on the six o'clock flight to Washington. Since I had been woken up two in the morning by the call I hadn't bothered to go back to sleep.

I had grabbed a duffle bag and thrown my summer clothes in it and the other things I might need since I didn't know how long I was going to be staying up there.

Em had been my best friend since she moved her to the suburbs of New York at the beginning of our seventh grade year. We had gone through middle school and high school together, and neither of us had decided to go to college for at least a year so we could take some time off so we could have some time to just do whatever. She had beautiful long dark black hair, which her dark brown eyes matched, and her Indian heritage showed through beautifully in her skin tone.

She had gone to visit her cousins, well second cousins, up in La Push, Washington, which was a reservation in the middle of nowhere Washington, according to her at least. But she also had a ton fun every time she went.

Emily hadn't told me why she sounded so unnerved on the phone so on the nine-hour flight out to Washington my head was filled with various situations that might have happened.

Once I made it to Washington, I had to get a connecting flight that I would get me only forty minutes from La Push instead of over an hour.

The short flight allowed me to get directions from the airport to the house that Emily was staying at. So as soon as we landed I got my luggage and headed to the small car rental place that was across the street.

The cheapest car that I knew would be reliable ended up being a maroon colored Jeep. I threw my bags in the back before I started up my gps and headed to Emily's.

About an hour later I was pulling into the dirt driveway of a small house that was in the middle of the forest. It was cute and looked like something Emily would love.

I left my bags in the car for the moment as I headed to the porch.

I heard voices from inside, but I couldn't recognize any of them. I knocked on the door and a few moments later a very sullen looking man answered it. He was about six and a half feet tall, and he had black hear and deep brown eyes.

"You must be Cheyenne," the man said as he opened the door wider for me to come in.

"And I am assuming you are Sam," I said as I stepped into a nice sized living room.

"Yes, I am. It is nice to meet you. Emily has said a lot about you; all good things of course," he said as he lead me back to the back bedroom.

I gasped as I saw Emily. The whole right half of her face was covered with stitches and bandages.

"Oh my God, Emily, what happened?" I asked urgently as I grabbed her hand and stood next to her.

"Oh, I'm so happy you are here. Don't worry, I'm ok, I'll just have scars."

"But what- what did you do? That caused this?" I asked.

"I was out in the woods and a bear came out of no where. I was lucky that I got out with only this," she said before she went into few detail of her terrible encounter.

"That's terrible, I'm so happy that you only got skin damage. I know that is still terrible, but it could have been a lot worse." I said as I sat down on the bed with her.

"Yea, it was, but I wanted you to come up anyway, and I just was in need of some me and you time since I haven't have much since I came up here."

"I agree. I haven't done much since graduation, but I have been thinking about different majors." I told her.

"Oh, what have you been thinking about?" she asked as she sat up slowly leaning her head against the backboard.

"Well I was thinking the whole interior design or the fashion marketing thing for a while, but I looked at some of the school that were back home and we have some really good photography courses. Then that way I would have a ton of different ways I could go with my life. I could get into marketing, fashion, and who knows what else." I told her.

"That's a really good idea. I can definitely see you doing that. I actually think there is a small little art place in Forks that does different classes and they might have a photography one if you want to check it out while you're up here," Em told me.

"I definitely will. By the way, how long do you want me to stay up here?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh it doesn't matter. Its really up to you, and when you want to head back, you can stay for the whole summer if you want." Emily said with a smile, "More girl time would definitely be nice around here."

"I understand what you mean," I said as I laughed. Yea, I had other friends at home, but Emily was my best friend and no matter what no one can replace a best friend. "Staying the whole summer sounds like fun."

"Good," she said with a smile, "My doctor is supposed to be coming by later, and if I get these bandages taken off of my face maybe we can go into town and I can show you around a little bit."

"Oh, don't worry about it, if you don't feel up to it then I'll be fine," I told her, not wanting her to go out of her way if she was still in pain just to show me around.

"Oh don't worry about it. I haven't been out of the reservation for a while. It will be nice to go into town and I want to show you around just in case you want to go out and now get lost," she said with a smile.

"Ok, if you say so," I told her, "I'm going to go grab my bags out of the car, but I'll be back in."

As I made my way out to the car a truck pulled into the drive way. A tall man with long dark hair stepped out of the truck with a medical bag, which was a dead give away to me that he was the doctor.

I glanced around the forest that surrounded the house as I opened the door of the Jeep. Photography up here would definitely be fun.

"Need help," I heard a deep voice ask.

I turned around to see Sam walking back from the woods.

"Um, sure," I said as I let him grab the heavier duffle bag and I grabbed my messenger bag.

I followed Sam back in the house and he showed me to a small room in the back of the house.

"It isn't anything much, but I knew how much Emily wanted you to be able to come up here," he said as he placed my bag on the bed.

"Its perfect. I'm just happy that I got to come up and visit, since I've heard so much about this place," I said as I sat down on the bed with a smile, I definitely approved of Sam.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in. You must be pretty tired from a long day and your flight. The bathroom is down the hall on the left, and there should be towels in the closet next to it if you want to freshen up," he said before he headed back towards Emily's room.

I decided to take a quick shower to freshen up while the doctor checked on Emily, before we would head to Forks.

I grabbed a towel out of the linen closet before I started the warm water. Ten minutes later I felt much better was slipping into a pair of blue jean cut-off shorts and a tie dyed t-shirt.

Emily walked in, looking much better, thought now you could see the scars.

"Hey, feel better?" she asked, as she sat down on the bed while I was attempting to get some of the excess water out of my hair.

"Much better, you look like you feel a lot better," I said as I pulled out a dark blue hoodie and a pair of navy blue knit boots.

"Yea, I'm happy that all I have to have on my face now is stitches for a little while, unfortunately there is nothing they can really do to help the scaring, but I'll get over it." Em told me as I slipped my cell phone into the back pocket. "Well you want to got into town and let me show you around?"

"That sounds great," I said as we headed back to the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you two ladies headed off to?" Sam asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to take Chey into Forks and show her some places and some places around the reservation. So if she wants to go out she won't get hopelessly lost." Em said as she gave Sam a kiss on the check.

"Ok, just be careful." He said with a smile as we headed to the door.

"So, you really like him?" I asked as I got into the passengers seat of her truck.

"Yea, he's amazing. He does everything I need or want and its like we were meant for each other," she said with a huge smile plastered to her face, "I just feel so bad for Leah."

"Why Leah?" I asked about her cousin.

"Well, before I came up here they had been going out, and they were really happy together, but when I moved her he left her and he wanted to be with me. It was strange, like he couldn't help it. So Leah is still pretty pissed, but she's getting better, I just feel really bad about it." Em said as we pulled out onto a simple two-lane road and headed back the way I had come earlier from the airport.

As we drove through La Push Em pointed out different little restaurants, drug stores, and the few clothing stores since the weather was pretty wet up here and I hadn't checked online before I packed.

When we made it into the town on Forks, about half an hour later she showed me around the little town and after showing me all the little different places we pulled into a small parking lot in front of what looked like a small home.

"This is the art place I was telling you about," she said as I noticed the potter's wheels sitting on the front porch. "I'm pretty positive they have a photography class, but if not you might want to see what other classes they have."

"Most definitely, when I go back home I'll have to send you a picture of the painting I did of the cityscape, its so pretty. I love it." I said, art had always been a small past time of mine.

Emily opened the door as we were greeted by the smell of clay, glaze, oil pastels, and paint.

"Hello, how may I help you ladies?" A man about my height in a paint splattered outfit asked as he walked out from a back room.

"He," Emily said with a smile, "We were just wondering what classes you had here. My friend wants to go to college for photography, but we are both taking time off, but she wanted to get a head start while she was up here visiting."

"That's fantastic, I haven't had many people come in because they are all taking trips over the summer, but the photography course I have get you thrown into photography and you learn about all the basics. I have a book that I let everyone who does that class use, and it is basically a go at your own pace class. You can jump to what ever section and when you think that you have a good enough portfolio for that section, you can come in and we talk about it and I basically criticize it for you. And when you get to film developing and negative you actually come in and we use the dark room, which is a lot of fun," he said as he handed me a packet on the class.

As he continued to explain what we would be doing I flipped through the packed. It was a forty-dollar class, but I decided it was going to be well worth it.

As he finished his little talk about the course I asked if he took credit as a payment, and as we headed out to Emily's truck I had anew photography book and a list of different assignments.

"Thank you so much for telling me about this," I said as I flipped through the list of different portfolios I would have to develop.

"No problem. It'll give you something to do while you're up here so you won't get to bored," she said with a little laugh.

"I don't think I would have gotten bored with out the class," I said as I read over the nature portfolio I would have to do, "I think I have just found my easiest assignment."

"Which one would that be?" Em asked as we made it back onto the two-lane road.

"The nature one," I said with a little bit of a laugh, "Good thing I'm not taking this class back home."

"True, though I bet you could have gotten some good pictures at Central Park and other places outside of the city," she said.

"Yea, but this way all I have to do is walk outside and I'll have a ton of different shots."

"Yea, and not to far from our house, if you ever feel like taking a little hike, you can make it to the beach, and it is gorgeous out there." She told me.

Our conversation about different places I could visit to get good pictures. Once we made it back to the house Sam had a pretty good smelling lunch started as we told him about the new class I would be taking, and all the places that Emily showed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I could definitely tell it was a summer day as I woke up and pushed the covers off of me.

I glanced at the small alarm clock that was on my bedside table. It was already nine thirty. I grabbed a hoodie out of my bag and pulled it over my tank top before I headed to the bathroom.

I washed my face and pulled my long light brown hair back into a simple ponytail.

I then continued my way down the hall to the kitchen where I heard voices coming from.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Emily said as I walked into the room to see her, Sam, and another man I didn't know all standing around talking.

"Hey," I said with a smile as I took a seat next to Emily at the bar.

"Oh Chey, this is Jared. He's one of Sam's friends. Jared this is my friend Cheyenne," Emily said introducing the two of us.

"Nice to meet you," I said politely with a smile.

"You too," Jared said.

"Oh, I made muffins for breakfast," Emily said passing me a basket full of different flavored muffins.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed a strawberry one before placing the basket back on the bar.

"Well today Sam and Jared were going to go out to Port Angles if you want to go," Emily said.

"Actually, today was going to see if I could go get any good pictures for my portfolio," I told Emily, since she looked like she wanted to go too, but she didn't want to leave me alone without anything to do.

"Ok, we will probably be gone most of the day since Port Angles is almost two hours away from here, but it is basically the closest place that has any form of real entertainment and real stores." She explained.

"Good to know," I said as I looked out the front door that looked over the porch. It was a sunny day out so hopefully I would be able to get some good shots of the woods and hopefully the beach.

We all talked while I ate my muffin and I got to know Jared a little bit. He was a few years younger than me and Emily, and he was still in high school. He had a girlfriend named Kim who he was just madly in love with, and according to Emily I would probably get to meet her while I was up her since she came over with Jared quite frequently.

"Well, if you're going to be okay her by yourself, we probably need to head out soon so we will have time to get there and do things before we have to come back," Sam said as he glanced at the clock.

"Yea, I'll be fine. I'll be out most of the day, so if you guys get back before I do, just text me to make sure I'm not lost," I said with a smile.

"Ok, we will," Emily said with a laugh as she grabbed her purse. "I'll have my cell on if you need anything."

I gave her a hug. "Have fun. I'll see you guys later." I said as they headed out the front door.

Once I finished my muffin I cleaned up in the kitchen a little bit before I went and changed out of my pajamas into a pair of blue jean shorts, a white camisole, and a thin light blue button up shirt. I rolled up the sleeves and buttoned them so they would stay before I grabbed a pair of socks and my favorite light blue converse.

I made sure my battery on my camera was charged and I grabbed my cell phone and a bottle of water before I decided to start of my adventure.

Emily had told me the general direction the beach was from her house, so I set out that way through the woods.

There were so many trees; all the greenness amazed me. Growing up in New York made me wish I had somewhere like this to go to so I could escape from the city noises and all the pollution and crime.

As I walked I would take random pictures and I thought about staying all summer here. If I was going to, I would want to get a job somewhere. So I could help pay for food and other things while I stayed at Emily's. Plus I needed to add to my savings account for college.

The reservation didn't have many stores, but I thought about possible getting a job at one of the little café or maybe there would be a place in Forks, I would try to remember to ask Emily about it later.

I paused for a moment to take a picture of a tree that was covered in green vines with beautiful white flowers. As I took the picture I listened and thought I heard ocean waves so I followed the sound and sure enough in a matter of minutes I was on the beach.

This beach wasn't your typical beach. It wasn't sunshine, sand, and palm trees; it was cliffs, cold water, and rocky sand, but it was still beautiful.

I was taken in by the serenity of the ocean and I had my camera snapping different angles of the ocean that I didn't notice that there was a boy who looked about my age walking along the beach, that was until I glanced at one of my pictures and saw him in it.

I glanced up at the boy and he didn't seem to have noticed me as he continued walking in my direction.

I ignored his presences and I turned my attention back to the ocean.

I slipped off my shoes and socks, as I made sure my camera strap was safely around my neck before I waded into the water. The water was cool, but felt good against my sun heated skin.

I felt the small pebbles move round under my feet as I walked a little deeper into the water. I waded deeper into the water; as the water came slightly above my knees I was able to get a shot of the cliffs that showed the water striking the side.

I was glued to my camera, messing with the zoom and adjusting the angles until I was quickly shaken from my thoughts by a deep voice.

"Water warm enough to actually go in now?'

I let my camera dangle from the strap around my neck as I turned to face the boy who I had seen walking up the beach earlier.

"Yea, it actually feels pretty good," I said as I took in his features. He looked to be some where between 6' 2" and 6' 5", which meant he towered over my more petite frame. He had long dark hair that reached his shoulders and tan skin. He was rather built and had a nice smile.

"I'm Jacob," he said as he stuck his hand out for mine.

"I'm Cheyenne," I said as I walked close enough to shake his hand.

"Are you new here?" he asked as my feet met dry land again.

"Kind of. I'm here visiting my friend Emily Young," I told him.

"Oh cool. I figured you weren't from around here; we pretty much all know each other." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yea, I'm up here for the summer. Today's only by second day, but I love it so far," I said as I sat down by my shoes, noting the differences of people here from the ones back home; here people were a whole lot more friendly.

"Wow, I think you are one of the few people that I have ever heard say that. Most people come here and they either hate all the rain and trees, or they think even though its pretty, it is the most boring place in the world," Jacob said as he sat down next to me.

"I might change my mind by the end of the summer, but so far I love it here so much better than the city. Here I can actually breathe in the air and not worry about it killing my slowly, but I can't comment on the boredom level yet. Since this is only my second day, but I know with Emily I probably won't get to bored."

"Yea," he agreed with a little bit of a laugh, "Is Emily the one who Sam is going out with these days?'

"Yea, they are pretty much perfect together, or at least that is what I've heard from Emily," I told him.

"Yea, I've heard a little bit about her from my dad, but I haven't met her yet. Are you just out here for the pictures?" Jacob asked motioning towards my camera.

"Oh kind of. Emily signed me up for a photography class at this little art studio in Forks. So, I figured today while they went out I would come out and explore and hopefully not get to lost." I said as I tried to remember my steps I had taken to get here.

"Well, if you don't think I'm some serial killer rapist, my house is only a little bit father down the beach and I can give you a ride to where ever you need to go," he said.

"Isn't that what they all say?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Well, I haven't really met any serial killers that I can remember, but in the future, if I ever run into one, I'll ask them." He said which caused me to laugh.

"Ok, I guess I trust you enough not to kill me, and knowing my luck I would get lost terribly attempting to get back to the house," I said as we continued to talk about random things while would snap random pictures when I felt like it.

That afternoon not only did I get slightly sun burnt and meet someone new, but I learned a lot about Jacob; I learned that he was sixteen, a little less than a year younger than me, he went to school here on the reservation, his mom had died in a car crash when he was very young, he has two older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, his dad is in a wheel chair, he loved working on cars, and he told me about cliff diving, which he promised me he would show if it wasn't so late already.

I got a text from Emily as the sun was starting to set.

**Hey, we just got home and you aren't back. Are you ok?**

I sent her back a text message letting her know that I was ok, and I explained that I was getting a ride home from Jacob so she didn't have to worry.

"Well we should probably head back so my dad doesn't think I died or anything like that," Jacob said as he stood up.

"Yea, and before it gets to dark," I agreed as I slipped my shoes back on and slipped my camera around my neck.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" he asked as we walked down the beach.

"Not that I know of, why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I told you that I'd have to show you how to cliff dive. So I was thinking maybe tomorrow, if you wanted to, I could get some of my friends together and we can dive off the lower cliffs."

"Sure, I'm just not promising that I'll actually dive," I said knowing I would want to until I'd get to the edge of the cliff and look down.

"Aww, but that's no fun," he said with a small laugh.

"Yea, but fun and safe aren't always the same thing," I said as we started down a trail that lead through the woods.

"Pssh, who picks safe over fun?' he asked as we ducked under a few tree limbs.

"I do on most occasions," I said as I saw a light coming through the heavily wooded area.

Within a few minutes a small house was in sight. It was a nice sized house with a garage off in the yard, where I assumed he worked on his car and what not.

I followed him into the garage. Inside was a red rabbit that looked like it wasn't sure if it was going to be able to get me back to Emily's or not.

"I know looks may be deceiving, but it runs pretty well and can go a decent speed," he said as if reading my thoughts.

"Did you fix it up?" I asked as I climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Yep, I finished it up a few weeks ago. It still isn't the best thing, but it runs and can get me places," he said as he started the car.

"Yea, that's how my car back home is," I said which then turned into a conversation about New York and how it felt to live in such a big city.

If it weren't for Jacob paying attention making sure that I gave him directions every few minutes, we probably would have driven all the way to Forks and still have been talking.

As we wrapped up our conversation we pulled up next to the house.

"Thanks so much for the ride home," I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"No problem, I'm glad I got to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Me too. We still on for cliff diving tomorrow?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Yea, want to meet at the beach around noon?" he asked.

"Sounds great. Bye Jacob," I said as I got ready to close the door.

"See ya Cheyenne."

I waved as he back out of the driveway before I headed into the house, satisfied with the events of today.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning," I said happily as I took a seat next to Emily on the porch swing.

"Good morning to your self," she said as I wrapped my arms around my knees. It was cold, considering the sun was out, but the front porch was hidden in the shade from the surrounding trees. "What are your plans for today? More sight seeing?"

"Actually, that guy I met yesterday, Jacob Black and some of his friends are going to go cliff diving and he wants me to come, even though I told him that I most likely wouldn't actually dive," I told her.

"Oh gosh, especially off of some of those cliffs." Emily said making them sound terrible, "Who is this Jacob guy anyway? Is he cute?"

"He's cute, but after Mark, I don't really want to think about another serious relationship for a while," I said commenting about my ex-boyfriend, which was something I didn't do much or to many people.

"Yea hun, I understand," Em said as she wrapped her arm around me.

Mark was my ex. No, he didn't cheat on me, he didn't lie to me, he didn't do anything wrong… and neither did I. We were like Sam and Emily were, only we didn't live together, but we were going to once we both graduated. We were both going to wait a year to go to college and live together some where near home. We were going to be your modern day fairytale, but then everything changed in a short few seconds.

New Year's Eve came around over Christmas break, and we were driving home from a small get together at his uncle's back to my house. It was before midnight so we were still keeping curfew. But like all bad stories we were driving and a drunk driver ran a light. Thank God that Mark had quick reflexes or I knew, I would have been hit dead on by the truck.

I can still see if perfectly, Mark slammed on the brakes as I looked out the window just knowing that the bright headlights were going to be the last thing I would see, but the car didn't hit me. It hit the front of the car, which sent us spinning. Everything became a blur and that was all I remember.

The next day I had woken up in a hospital with IVs in my arm and several different monitors beeping, telling people I was still alive. Later that day I was checked out of the hospital with a few scrapes and bruises left, but I didn't leave. Mark was in a coma, and I stayed with him as long as I could, but once school started back I was only allowed to go see him after school, and sometimes I would stop by in the morning before school, and that was where I would spend my weekends.

He was in the coma for two months, but that wasn't the worse part. The doctor had said that there was a chance that he would have memory loss, but he didn't think it would be as bad as forgetting people who were really propionate figures in his life. But some things like that you just can't change, no matter how much you love someone, and so I had given up on trying to get him to remember me because every time he forgot it would hurt to much.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Sam joined us on the porch with two plates of what smelled like chocolate chip pancakes.

"Mmm that smell delicious," Emily said as he handed us both our plates.

"See I knew I liked you for a reason," I said with a laugh as Sam sat next to Emily.

The three of us sat on the porch as we ate and talked.

"So Chey's going cliff diving today," Emily said to Sam with a smile on her face.

"Really?" he said with a little laugh, "I didn't take you are much as a dare devil."

"I am most definitely not," I said with a laugh.

"Then I hate to break it to you, but I don't think cliff diving is the thing for you," Sam told me.

"Yea, maybe from one of the small cliffs, but I'm mainly going to hang out and probably get more pictures," I told him as the sun started to peak through the trees even more. "What time s it?"

Emily glanced at her watch before answering, "Its just a little after ten. What time are you leaving?"

"Well we are meet up there around noon, so I should leave some time before that," I said as we continued to talk.

When eleven thirty rolled around I decided to go ahead and change and make sure I had my camera and phone charged just in case I would need them. I slipped on my navy blue halter-top bikini after I made sure both my camera and cell phone were plugged in. I pulled out a pair of denim shorts and an old paint splattered white t-shirt. As the clock ticked closer and closer to eleven thirty, I slipped on a pair of white flip flops since I knew that the woods weren't to bad to walk through in flip flops.

I slipped the battery back into my camera before slipping the strap around my neck and letting my cell phone fall into my back pocket.

"Hey, I'm going to head out. I'll call you if I need you," I said as I gave Emily a hug.

"Ok, I'll be here. Don't let them talk you into doing anything to stupid," she said before I headed out the front door.

The hike through the woods seemed vague since I wasn't looking at the majority of the scenery through my camera, but still made it to the beach by twelve. Jacob was already there with two other guys who I assumed were the friends he was talking about yesterday.

"Yay, meeting new people," I said to myself with a slight hint of sarcasm as I walked in their direction. I had always felt awkward when I met new people, but I guess I would have to get over that sooner or later.

"Hey Cheyenne," Jacob said, as I got closer to them.

"Hey," I said with a smile as my foot steps stopped.

"Oh, this is Embry," he said pointing to the smaller one of the two boys, before he pointed to the slightly taller one who looked more like Jacob, but I think it was because of the similar haircut, "And this is Quil. Guys, this is Cheyenne."

"So you ready for cliff diving?" Quil asked with a small smirk on his face.

"I haven't quite decided that yet, so I'll let you guys start off," I said with a small laugh, knowing by the end of the day I would end up either falling off the cliff and falling to my death, or one of the guys would probably talk me into doing it.

"Whatever you say. It will be your loss if you don't," Quil continued before we all started heading up the beach where it turned from sand into rocky cliffs.

Quil was the first one to jump.

I think I was to scared that he would hit a rock or some force of nature would sweep him away and he would have a fatal accident, and then I would be sad, but I would be happy that I didn't jump. But a few moments later he surfaced from the water and swam over to a part of the cliff that he could climb up.

As the day went on, the guys made bets with each other and tried to top each other flips and trick while I snapped pictures of everything around me while I sat on the edge of the cliff looking down occasionally.

"So are you gonna jump?" a soaking wet Jacob asked sitting down next to me.

"Well since you keep asking me, and it doesn't look like you are going to stop until I jump, I think I will before you just throw me in," I said standing up.

"Whoa, I think hell has frozen over," Quil said with a smirk, "I think she is actually going to jump finally."

"Like you should be one talking," Embry said hitting Quil on the arm, "How long did it take you before you actually jumped off the cliffs?"

Embry didn't say anything thing as he hit Embry back. Jacob just laughed as I slipped off my shirt and shorts to reveal my navy blue bathing suit. My camera looked safe on top of my pile of clothes along with my phone as I made my way to the edge of the cliff.

"Its really simple. Have you ever been diving before?" Jacob asked.

"I've seen diving, but I've never really done anything more than your basic pool dives," I said remember my dreadful swimming class in high school.

"Well its just like that. You want to go under feet first and you want to jump far enough so you don't hit any rocks."

"Or you could be like Quil and have someone jump with you until your comfortable jumping by yourself," Embry said before Quil tackled him to the ground and they started wrestling.

"And boys will be boys," I said under my breath as I turned back to Jacob.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked in an offensive tone.

"Oh nothing," I said with a small smile on my face as I look back out at the ocean and took a small step back.

"Well I could be mean and make you jump by yourself, but its really not that bad once you get over the initial fear."

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand before he took a step closer to the edge. I took in a shallow breath before I took another step to match him.

"It'll be ok, just jump on three," he said as I squeezed his hand a little bit tighter. When he squeezed back it sent a small wave of relief through me, but when I snapped back to reality and he was already on two the relief was gone.

When three came out of his mouth I took in a giant breath as we jumped. I shut my eyes once my feet left the ground and held on to Jacob's hand for what seemed like dear life.

As soon as the water hit my skin my body relaxed some and I let go of Jacob's hand to make it easier to swim to the surface.

When we both surfaced I smiled as I treaded water.

"See I told you it wasn't that bad," he said as I fallowed him over to the part of the cliff that had parts chipped out so we could climb up.

As we made our way closer to the top of the cliff, I was surprised that my legs and arms were holding up since they normally were like Jello after I went swimming.

"And she's still alive ladies and gentlemen, make sure you write that down in your record books," Quil said as we made it to the top of the cliff.

"You're just to funny Quil," I said with a laugh as I took a seat next to my stuff, I would have to let Emily know that I was still in one piece with no scratches or bruises.

As the day went on, climbing up the cliff got harder and harder after each try.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Quil said putting his hand over his stomach.

"Its to bad we aren't having the bonfire today. If we were we would have just had to walk down the beach and with the grill going we would have plenty of food," Embry said before he and Quil made plans to head out and go eat at a local diner.

"You wanna come?" Jake asked as he walked over to where I was standing, near the edge of the water, where the water lightly brushed my feet.

"I'll pass for tonight, I want to stay and get some sunset pictures," I said as I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"You think you'll be okay finding your way home, since there is only about half an hour of sunlight left anyway?" Jacob asked looking out at the horizon.

"I think I'll be ok, I made a trail today," I told him.

"That was probably a good idea. Just don't stay out to late, you never know what kind of animals live out in these woods," he said with a smile.

"That's good to know, I'll be on the safe side."

I pulled out my phone to see if Emily had texted me back yet.

"What's your number?" Jacob asked, "You know, so we can hang out again while you're up here."

I smiled as we traded numbers before he headed back down the beach and eventually disappearing through the woods.

I laid on the soft pebbles as the water slowly started to reach my feet. I wanted so badly just to stay right there and not have time move. The beach was nice and peaceful and quiet, which was the exact opposite to what I grew up in.

Sure I had been to the beach before, but never on the west coast. To me the sunsets looked better over here but that might have been because when I turned around my vision wouldn't be blurred by a ton of smog covering the cities.

The sun looked like it wasn't going to give me much more than ten minutes of light, so I decided to head back to the house.

"And she made it through the day and can still walk on her own two legs," Emily said as I joined her on the living room couch.

"Yes, I'm still alive, but I am definitely sun burnt," I said knowing my skin that was originally not to pale now had a pink tint on it, from the heat on my face.

"Well if it helps, you don't look like you are sun burnt, and at the rate you are tanning you'll blend in with most of us by the end of the summer," she said with a laugh.

"Yea, because the dark skin and the dirty blonde hair won't make me stick out at all," I said leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"Nah, I think you will blend in just fine."

"What ever you say Em," I said with a laugh before a very worn out looking Sam walked through the front door.

Emily got a worried look on her face and excused herself to go check on Sam. That was the last I saw both Emily and Sam that night, and after staying up for a little while, being outside in the sun all day started to take its toll on me.

I took a quick shower and then curled up in my blanket and drifted off into an interesting dream about bon fires and cliff diving.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, no more texting. Go get dressed, and be ready to leave in twenty minutes." Emily said, taking my phone from my hand and pulling me off the couch. "We are having a girls only day."

"Wow, you are going a to go a whole day without Sam?" I asked bracing my arm for the smack I knew I would receive from Emily.

"Yes, and you'll have to go a whole day without Jake," she said in the same tone of voice, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Easy for me. Billy is dragging him out today to go finishing anyway," I told her matter-of-factly, as I walked toward my room.

"Mhm, sure. Just be ready to go shopping soon. We're going to Port Angles for a day of shopping, movies, and spa relaxation like we used to do when we lived in the city," she said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed before I continued following the hall to my door.

Emily and Sam's house officially felt like home to me. I had been here for four weeks, with it now being the last week of July, now and I definitely didn't want to leave any time soon. I had gotten a part time job at a local dinner her on the reservation. I had turned in two of my portfolios for my art class, and Jake and me had become really good friends, though according to Emily she knew that we were more than friends and I just wasn't telling her.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans from the dresser along with a white lacy camisole and a light blue over sized jersey. I slipped on my new outfit and proceeded to pull my blonde locks back into a simple ponytail. I opted for no make-up today and slipped my phone into my purse after texting Jake back one more time.

"Quick enough for you?" I asked grabbing a granola bar off of the counter.

"I'm impressed," Emily said with a laugh before she grabbed her purse and we headed out to the car.

The ride to Port Angles was, with no doubt, a long ride, but I found new places around the reservation that I could check out when I had free time.

"I say we shop first and then get pampered," Emily said as she pulled into a parking spot next to a clothing store. "Plus you'll need some new clothes soon. Summers aren't to long up here and the rain will get to you quick."

"Oh joy, the great season of rain, right?" I asked hearing of many rainy days in a row from Emily when she had come up here before.

"Yep. Rain boots, thick jackets, and umbrellas will become your new friends until you get used to the rain." She said as she opened the door for me.

"Yay," I said sarcastically, "But it has to better than the city winds?"

"Yea," Emily said with a smile, "Here, instead of being sweapt off by a tornado to Oz, we simply float there."

The laughed along with her as my eyes scanned the tasteful display of summer clothes.

"This way," Emily said as she linked her arm with mine and headed towards the juniors section.

I wasn't in need of to many new clothes since my parents had sent me some of my other things for my stay out here. Between my parents, Emily, and Sam everyone was happy with me spending a few more months up here, as long as I was doing some form of studying and work, which I didn't mind one bit.

By the end of our first hour I had picked out two pairs of rain boots, a pair of thicker work boots, a pack of colorful socks, and a separate bag full of other random clothing articles to try on, and Emily her own pile of clothes as we headed to the dressing room.

"I love this store solely because I could buy everything I need off of the clearance racks and never really have to look anywhere where else for clothes," Emily said with her own pile in hand.

"That or you end up buying twice as much as you planned on, but you still pay the same amount," I added.

"True," she said as we made our way into the dressing room.

About twenty minutes later we had officially tried on all the clothing we had brought in with us, and we sill had quite a bit of it as we headed to the cash register.

As we headed to the car we decided that we would go for manicures and pedicures once we put our five billion bags in the car, well mainly my five billion bags, but that is just

getting technical.

Once the relaxation started, it didn't stop for the rest of the day; it was nice.

After we had our nails done, facials were in order before we headed to the movies. We saw your typical chick flick where the girl falls in love with the guy and they live happily ever after, one were you wish you were the girl, and that you lived in the almost fairy tail world.

"Where is Sam?" I asked as I sat on the couch with Em, he had been gone all day, since

before we left.

"Oh, he's probably still at work," she said, her gaze following my eyes to the clock

on the wall.

"Wow, I would hate to have to work hours like that," I said, it was already eleven and

we left around nine this morning.

"Yea, its one of those jobs where you don't really get to quit," she said, "Well it wouldn't

really be worth it."

"Oh, ok," I said trying to make sense of it in my mind.

"But he gets a lot of time off in between days that he works most of the time, and his work is really laid back about other things," she said thinking each thing through before saying it. "And he gets to come home for lunch. So, its like a nice break between the beginning and end of the day."

As she said that, I glanced around the room. The house didn't look like it had been touched since we left this morning.

"Well I am going to head to bed after I take a shower, but I'll see you tomorrow," I said

to Emily as I gave her a hug.

"Ok dear, see you in the morning."

"Don't stay up to late," I said.

"Ok mother, don't worry, I'll be in bed by midnight," she said sticking her tongue out at

me.

I made my way back to my room after I had showered, and I sat down on my bed in my pajamas, with my bag of new clothes sitting to my left and my cell phone with an unopened text message from Jake.

Once I had responded Jake's text message about some bonfire that all of the native people did every year. He wanted me to go; according to him the first time is always fun to go to and hear the stories, but after that it gets old, well the stories do at least.

I told him that I would go this year only so it wouldn't be so boring for him, and so I meet more people. I figured since I was going to be staying up her for a while, I might as well meet people.

As I started folding and putting away my new clothes, I noticed that there was a small slip of paper at the bottom of my bag.

"Be careful. Take precautions." I read from the paper, "Animal attacks that were brutal and gruesome have been reported not to far from Port Angles. Be safe when you are out and about after dark of in the woods of the surrounding areas."

I made a mental note to myself to tell Emily about this if she hadn't already known about it. She didn't go to Port Angles often, but just in case she did, I would rather be safe than sorry.

After putting the note on my nightstand, I ran my brush through my still damp hair before I decided to braid it. Putting it in pigtails to either of my head would ensure a nice beach-y wave to my hair instead of a chaotic curl that tangled my hair the majority of the days.

Once my hair was braded and the majority of the energy had been drained from my body, I finally curled up in bed wanting to read but deciding that sleep was most likely a better alternative for me since not only was the bonfire tomorrow night, but I also was scheduled to work from 10 AM to 3 PM tomorrow.

After shutting off my light, the deep sensation of sleep quickly took over.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is so too early to be getting up," I mumbled to myself as I rolled out of bed at 7:30 am.

Work wasn't until ten, but before then I planned on running, showering, eating, and driving to the dinner.

So after washing my face and brushing my teeth, I threw on a thick hoodie and a pair of tennis shoes. Though I could hear the drizzle from inside the house, when I walked outside the grayness peaking through the trees still disappointed me.

But without a second glance back at the house I headed off through the woods at a slow jog, as to not hurt myself, towards the beach. Once I had reached the clearing near the cliffs I picked up my pace and listened to the waves crash against the cliffs and spray a mist up at me that was not noticeable in the slight rain.

Once I reached the water touching the shore I sat down, knowing I was already wet and adding a little bit of sand to the mix wasn't going to hurt me.

I caught my breath while the rain got slightly heavier and the clouds did the opposite of what one would expect them to do while the sun is rising; they started getting darker. Knowing that this wasn't anything dangerous I waited a few more minutes before I started on my way back to the house.

Sam's truck was gone by the time that I got back, around eight. I stepped onto the porch and took off my shoes, socks, and hoodie, before I stepped into the house and made my way back to my bathroom.

I made a pile of wet clothes that I would probably throw in the drier before I headed to work.

The warm water from the shower head relaxed my muscles and warmed up my body, and to my dismay it ran out far too soon. It was a good thing that it did though because if I hadn't gotten out then I most likely would not have gotten out any time soon.

After drying off I put on my work uniform, which consisted of a pair of black converse, a pair of nice blue jeans, and the dinner's t-shirt. I clipped my nametag on before I headed back to the bathroom to grab my pile of wet clothes.

I threw them in the dryer before I made myself a bowel of cereal and a small muffin. Eating was always a quick part of my morning, and then I was off to make myself look appropriate for work.

After brushing my teeth for a second time, I blew dry my hair and pulled it back into a slick ponytail with a red headband to match my work shirt. I grabbed my make-up bag after that and put on a light layer of foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and my favorite vanilla chap stick.

Once I was ready, I didn't bother checking the clock before I grabbed my purse and a dry hoodie.

It didn't take me to long to get work, and once I got there I was met by a few friendly faces, Quil and Embry.

After putting my stuff in the workroom and clocking in, I threw on my apron and headed to their table. Looks like they chose my section today.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up to their table.

"Ahh look who it is," Quil said with a smile.

"We haven't seen you in a while. The rain keeping you inside?" Embry asked.

"Nah, I've been out and about, but we should all hang out again. Are you guys going to the bon fire thing tonight?" I asked.

"Yea. I'm assuming since you asked that you're going with Jake?" Quil asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yea, I am," I said sticking my tongue out at him, "Anyway, what do you guys want to drink?"

That order set the mood for the rest of my five-hour shift. Luckily people were in a good mood today, which meant I stayed in a good mood and I got a nice amount of tips.

Once I had clocked out and hung my apron up in the workroom, with my tips in my wallet, I headed out to my jeep. The ride home was silent except for the howl of the wind and the occasional sprinkle of rain on my windshield.

The silence continued when I got back home seeing as both Sam and Emily were still out getting food and helping set up for the bonfire. I took my hair down from its ponytail and let it fall into a mess of curls.

As I walked into my room, I grabbed a pair of torn up blue jean cut off shorts and a white camisole.

Jake hadn't told me what time he would be over to get me; all he had said was that it would be after I got home from work. So, I decided to be proactive and get ready now so I could relax until Jake got here.

I changed my mind about wearing my white camisole, predicting a possible rain shower. So instead, I opted for a dark, loose tank top, with detailed knit work for the back and neck. I slipped on a pair of knee high black socks that I slouched down that I pair with my worn old brown leather, work boots for a nice rustic look.

I grabbed my brown leather purse and threw in my cell phone, my camera, my wallet, some sunscreen, and a few other various things I might need. I threw my leather jacket and a thin hoodie on top of it, knowing it would get cooler once the sun went down and if it rained that would be my only source of dryness.

I grabbed my make-up bag and sat down on my bed with a small hand held mirror in front of me. I wasn't sure whom all I would meet tonight, but it was always a plus to look nice. I put on a thin layer of dark brown eyeliner after I had made a smokey effect with a mixture of green, brown, and black eye shadow. I put on a coat of water proof mascara, which I have grown to love since I moved up here, and a light coat of light pink lip gloss finished my not to dramatic look.

I didn't do anything to my hair besides pull my long bangs to the side, and bobby pin them there.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost five, which made me wonder when Jake was going to come over. No more than five minutes after glancing at the clock I heard a knock on the door.

Knowing it was most like Jake, I quickly slipped my shoes on before I headed to the front door.

"Hey," I said as a smile made it's way onto my face before I opened the door enough for Jake to step inside.

"You ready to go?" he asked as I quickly jotted down a note for Emily, even though she would probably see me at the bonfire before she saw the note.

"Yep," I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed out to his Rabbit.

"Are you even old enough to drive?" I asked jokingly as I slid into the passenger's seat.

"Not legally, but it was that or you could walk who knows how many miles down the beach to find it," he said with a laugh.

The ride to the beach was definitely not a quiet one. Jake and I talked the whole time about various things from work, to cars, to music, to our favorite type of soups. Ok, well not that in depth, but we did talk about what seemed like everything. I learned about his sisters and his mom, who had passed away when he was young, and why his dad was in a wheel chair. I told him about my life, my parents, and some of my friends back home in New York.

"Well, here we are," Jake said as we pulled into a parking lot that was right off of First Beach.

The short walk from the car to the beach revealed a rather large group of people who were socializing around a large bonfire, with a few smaller ones and a few grills off in the distance.

"Do I get to meet a bunch of people?" I asked Jake as I followed closely behind him.

"Not everyone here, but I have a few people I want you to meet," he said as we headed over to where his father was. "Hey dad. This is Cheyenne," he said giving his dad a hug.

"Nice to meet you Cheyenne. I have only heard good things about you," his deep voice said as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Black," I said before he and Jake exchanged a few more words.

Then I was dragged off to say hi to Quil and Embry for the second time today. There was a guy and girl with them. The girl looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen her before.

"Chey, this is Seth and Leah," Jake said pointing out the two I didn't know, "They are the Clearwaters. Guys, this is Cheyenne. She is staying with Emily and Sam."

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile on my face.

"You too," Seth said shaking my head.

"Yea," Leah said with bitterness in her voice before Jake grabbed my hand and led me in another direction while I waved bye to Embry and Quil who had an apologetic look on their faces.

"Sorry about that. She is still pretty pissed off about the whole Emily thing," he said as I gave him a questioning look. "Leah and Sam used to go out and this time when Emily came up this time something between her and same just clicked and they been together ever since, but Leah has taken it pretty hard."

"Wow. I knew that Emily hadn't really mentioned Leah since I got up here, but I didn't know all of that happened," I said as I realized Jake was still holding my hand.

I slipped it out of his as I pretended to readjust the straps of my tank top.

We walked down the beach for a little while in a somewhat awkward silence before Paul called us over.

Time to eat.

Once we got to the food table there wasn't really line, so it was not probably grabbing a hamburger as well as some chips and condiments to go with it.

There were old stumps, towels, and beach chairs spread all around the bonfire as everyone sat together and ate their food. Once the sun had started to set Billy Black wheeled himself over to our side of the bonfire and some people from the other side joined in before he started to speak.

Everyone fell silent letting his deep voice fill the air as he started to tell the various tales of the tribe.

Emily and Sam had joined us on a blanket that was spread out on the sand for these stories. I learned about the 'Cold Ones' and how the tribes was descended from wolf people and a few others before Jake led me off to take a walk on the beach.

"Sorry, I can only listen to those stories for so long," he said once we were about twenty-five feet away from where everyone else was.

"Its ok. I needed to get up and move anyways; my legs were falling asleep." I said as I slipped off my boots and socks despite the fact that it had gotten slightly chilly.

I made my way towards the water, letting it brush up against my feet and chills up my spine.

"You're crazy," Jake said before he joined me.

"What? It isn't _that _cold," I said, even though it wasn't completely true, but still I wadded deeper into the water.

Jake followed me until it was almost hitting my shorts.

"Yea, you are crazy," he said facing me.

"But you still love me," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yea, yea," he agreed before he took a hand full of water and threw it at me, soaking me in the freezing water.

I started at him with my mouth gaping open. "You did not."

I splashed him back before I attempted to run further down the beach, which wasn't very successful thanks to the high level of water.

The next think I knew I was sitting in the water, with it reaching right below my shoulders, and a laughing Jacob was sitting next to me.

"Now I think you are the crazy one," I said as he helped me stand up before I wave splashed where our faces had been moments before.

"But you still love me," he said mocking me.

"That's what you think," I said with a smile on my face as I made my way out of the water.

"Oh you know its true," he said as we watched as the large majority of the people were leaving the fire.

"Jacob," his dad called across the beach causing Jake to jog ahead to see what he wanted.

I grabbed my shoes and socks, and I attempted to wring out the excess cold water from my shirt, but it wasn't working well.

I knew there was a reason I didn't wear the white camisole tonight, I thought to myself as I watched the number of people around the fire dwindle down to almost none.

"Hey, are you in a rush to get home?" Jake asked jogging back to me.

"Nope, I have nothing planned for today or tomorrow." I told him, "Why?"

"My dad wants to head home, so he's leaving us in charge of putting out the fire," he said as he handed me a towel.

"Ok, and thanks for the towel," I said as I wrapped it tightly around me.

"No problem, plus you look like you're freezing," Jake said wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you ok?" I asked putting my hand on his forehead, "You're burning up."

"Its ok, it's a Quileute thing," he said with a laugh as I wrapped my arms around him, absorbing his warmth. We both sat down by the fire with towels wrapped around us, and Jake wrapped around me. "Did you have fun?" Jake asked as I rested my head on his chest. "Yea," I said with a smile, "The stories were interesting, and I got to meet some new people." "Good, I hoped it wouldn't be too boring for you," he said. We both sat there, absorbing the warmth of the fire for a while as I started to doze off some. I remember Jake picking me up and carrying me to the car in the dark. He must have put the fire out himself. I never remembered getting back to Emily's or saying good night to Jake. I just remembered being warm and feeling safe. 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to sunlight streaming through a window, a blanket wrapped around me, and I was in a bed that I had never seen before. I rolled over to see the rest of the small room that I was in. There was a chair next to the bed with a change of clothes in it and a note.

_Chey, _

_Here are some dry clothes you can change into, they are some old stuff from my sister. _

_~Jake_

I grabbed the clothes and looked at them. In the pile there was an old white tee shirt and a pair of denim shorts that looked like they would fit me. I slipped into the ensemble, which fit rather comfortably, before pulling my hair back into a ponytail. I had no idea how my make-up looked, so I simply whipped my fingers under my eyes to remove any eye make-up that had smeared out of place during the night.

I glanced out the window, noting the sun wasn't to high in the sky, so I figured between the clouds, that it had to be some time between nine and ten. So I hadn't slept in too much.

I walked out into the hall and the smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose as I heard deep voices, presumably Jake's and Billy's, coming from the other end of the hall. I followed the sound and it led me to a small kitchen, which opened up to a decent sized living room.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," Jake said with a smile on his face as he flipped a piece of bacon.

"Hey, thanks for the clothes and everything," I said as I stood in front of the cabinets next to the stove.

"Well, I figured my housed was closer than Emily's and I didn't want to wake you up or get there and wake Sam and Emily up."

"Aww, so sweet of you," I said with a cheesy grin on my face, "But did you let Sam or Emily know?"

"Yea, I sent Emily a text last night to let her know that I was just going to let you crash here," he said as he turned off the stove and reached around me to grab three plates out of the cabinet above me. "Hope you're hungry."

I smiled as he handed me a plate full of bacon and eggs.

"Silver ware is in the drawer on the right," he said as if reading my mind.

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed three forks out of the drawer, placing one on my plate, and the other two on the counter.

I grabbed the plate that Jake had made for Billy, along with a fork and a napkin before heading to the living room.

Billy had himself situated in front of the TV with a random football game playing as I handed him his plate of food.

"Thank you," he said gratefully taking the plate from me as I took a seat at the other end of the three-person couch, which had a pillow and blanket folded, resting on the arm of the couch.

I guess that was where Jake slept last night, I thought to myself wondering how the boy fit on his couch comfortably enough to sleep. Jake sitting down next to me dragged me out of my thoughts.

Once we had all finished breakfast, I helped Jake clean up the kitchen.

"You want to go on a hike?" Jake asked glancing up from a sink full of soapy water.

"Sure," I said as I glanced outside; there were a few gray clouds but the didn't look dangerous, not yet at least. "That sounds like fun. Plus, I've never really been on this side of the woods."

"I'll be honest with you, it really isn't to much different from the other parts of the woods. There is a lot of green, a few clearings here and there, and trees, so it is nothing to exciting," he said with a small laugh.

"That what every one thinks about New York City though if you live there, but when you think about it, every street has its own flare," I said remembering the tall skyscrapers, offices, and designer stores.

A few minutes later and we had the kitchen clean and a backpack with snack foods, water bottles, and other random things you may need while hiking packed up. Jake told his dad where we were going before we headed out the back door and he led us to what looked like a rarely used hiking trail.

"We aren't going to get lost, are we?" I asked before we got to deep into the woods.

"Nah, I've walked this trail so many times before, I know it like the back of my hand," Jake said as we ducked under a few tree limbs.

"Ok, I am going to trust you on this one, but if we get lost-"

"We aren't going to get lost, and if we do for some odd reason, like hell freezes over, then I will make it up to you once the world has thawed," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, ok. I really believe you," I said knowing that would make him satisfied.

We walked in silence for a little while, with the only sound of branches snapping under our feet and the different wildlife that surrounded us.

"So you told me about your family and I know Quil and Embry, but you never mention anything about school, you aren't like a dropout or anything like that are you?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Of course not," he said with a laugh. "Though it most likely wouldn't surprise many people around here, considering a lot of guys do."

"Why?" I asked curiously. In New York, yea, you had drops outs, but you still were looked down upon when you did it.

"Well if you are lucky enough to leave the res then you must have something going for you, but the majority of the guys that like on the res either will drop out, or, a good majority just skip college and get a job somewhere around here," he said as dodged my way around a hole I hadn't seen in the ground until I had almost lost my ankle in it.

"My parents would have killed me if I dropped out," I said, realizing that I was finally done with high school.

"But they don't mind you taking off this much time before you go to college?"

"Nah, they figured it would give me more time to decide on my major and chose where I want to go. Plus, I could always find more scholarships," I told him as I grabbed the bottle of water off of the backpack.

It wasn't much longer until we reached the small meadow Jake had been talking about. For once, the gray skies brought a comfort to me; it was better then the constant green canopy I had been visualizing the whole time we had been hiking up here.

In the middle of the clearing there was a large oak tree. It wasn't nearly as tall as the other trees around, but it was much rounder than the others, making it look more inviting.

"So you seem to have a pretty awesome life back in New York, so why stay here?" Jake asked as he threw the book bag up into the tree.

"It's something new. I like having change once in a while, and having Emily up here left me with nothing much to do back home over the summer." I told him.

"What about all of your other friends? No boyfriend?" he asked.

My heart flinched a little before I responded, I had a feeling that the piercing pain would never go away no matter what I did to try and make it stop.

"Me and my other friends hang out, just not as much, and let's just say my last relationship didn't end on such a good note," I said hoping that said enough.

"Do I need to go kick some dude's ass?" Jake asked with a laugh.

"No, he went through enough of a beating already," I said as Jake lifted himself up into the tree, instructing me to follow suit.

"Ahh, you beat him to a pulp?" he asked with a smile.

"No, that wasn't my job," I said with a frown as the scene played out again in my head with perfect details.

"Wait, what exactly happened? If you don't mind me asking," Jake asked, now with a concerned look plastered over his face.

This always happened to me; I either couldn't mask the pain or someone really wanted to know, and I would always tell them. And every time, it would always hurt worse.

"Its a long story," I said at one last attempt.

"We have all day," he said with a smile, "Unless you don't want to tell me. I understand."

Finally someone who gave me a chance to keep that story locked away for a longer period of time.

"But I am here for you if you ever do need or want to talk."

But what do I do when people say stuff like that? I tell them anyway.

"No, its okay. I've gotten used to telling it," I lied, but Jake didn't catch on.

Here goes nothing.

"We had been going out for a while, and he is one of the reason that I wasn't rushing to go off to college…" I began, telling Jake my not so happily ever after story.

I told him about our plans for after high school, about the New Year's Ever Party, about us leaving to make curfew, about the drunk driver, about my injuries, about his, about my breaks, weekends, evenings, and mornings there, and I told him about the amnesia.

By the time my story was over the few tears that I had let slide down my cheek weren't fazing me. Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. I leaned my head into his chest as he whispered his apologies.

I never usually like sympathy for this kind of stuff, but the warmth of Jake and the soothing feeling from his hand stroking my hair made me not want to move. It didn't seem like he wanted to move either. We sat there for who knows how long, it must have been a while because when I looked out over the trees the sky had gotten really dark.

"What time it is?" I asked, my voice slightly groggy from crying and then not speaking for a while.

"Its only one," Jake said after stealing a glance at his phone.

This was one thing I didn't think that I would be able to get used to; with the constant gray it could be dark outside at noon and then brighter at four. It always threw me off, most likely because it was unpredictable.

"Oh okay. Then we might want to start heading back to the house," I said as lightning struck in the distance.

"Yea, we wouldn't want you to melt away in the rain," he said with his ever present smile.

"Haha, you're so funny," I said, "But, since I have been up here, my melting point has decreased. Now it takes a lot more than just a little rain."

We both laughed as a clap of thunder rolled overhead. Before Jake hopped out of the tree a light sprinkle of rain came down.

"Yay, now we'll both be soaked by the time we get back to your house," I said with a slight amount of sarcasm.

"Well, at least this rain isn't as cold as the ocean water that _someone_ wanted to go into last night," he said as he helped me down from the tree.

"Thanks," I said as my feet landed on the ground, "But at least I didn't tackle anyone into the water."

"This is true, but you were still the instigator."

This argument went on for a good ten minutes until we both gave up.

The rain had gotten heavier, and both Jake and I were officially soaked.

"I don't like this game any more," I said as I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep in my body heat, and cover up the oh-so-convenient white shirt I was wearing.

"Here, put this on," Jake said as he ducked under a tree limb and grabbed a hoodie out of the backpack.

"Thanks," I said as I slipped it quickly over my wet arms.

Once we made it back to Billy's, I think both Jake and I were soaked to the bone. It felt like last night when Jake tackled me into the water, only this time it was a little bit warmer and it was falling constantly.

I stood on the front porch while Jake ran inside to get towels so we wouldn't get _everything_ wet on our way through the house.

While I waited for Jake to come back I kicked off my boots, socks, and the hoodie, which all clung to me for dear life. I sat them in one of the rocking chairs on the porch and waited for Jake to return.

The towel that he brought me felt like heaven; it was warm and soft, and most importantly, it was dry. I dried off as much as I could with the towel before Jake and I headed inside.

We both took a seat on the wooden floor in the living room, with our towels wrapped around ourselves. The rest of the day we spent inside, since the rain didn't stop, and once we both finally dried off and I had my clothes back, Jake gave me a ride back to Emily's.

Emily was happy to have me back, and even though I loved hanging out with Jake, I was the world's happiest person when I got to put on a pair of my sweat pants and a sweatshirt. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Jake! If you do not put me down right this instant, I swear!" I yelled at the back of Jacob.

Not only did I look like crap, not only did I just wake, and not only was I being carried upside down through my best friend's fiancé's house, but I also didn't know where on earth I was going and I could heard rain outside. And now that I think of it, I can also feel the rain on Jake's back. Great, so you can add wet to the list.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up?" he asked with a laugh. "We already know you can't give me the silent treatment, you've tried that to many times before."

"I don't know." I said hitting his back one more time, "Can you just put me down? Please?"

"Fine, but only because I love you," he said as I was flipped over onto the couch.

My landing was, from my point of view at least, the most ungraceful thing I had ever done.

"Thank you," I said with a small amount of sarcasm. "Why exactly did I get a wake up call this morning?"

"Why not?" he asked with a smirk on his face, "Can I not just randomly come wake you up and carry you around the house?"

"Umm, no. You can't. Sorry," I said as Emily walked in the front door and waved to both Jake and me.

It wasn't too uncommon for Jake to randomly show up here before we went on some wild adventure; one in which usually rain and my camera were involved. I had also become like another member of the Black house hold; I would often hang out with Jake around the house or in the garage, and when Jared and Paul would come over for business stuff, I would just go to the beach and make my way to Jake's house since it was a familiar path to me now.

"Aww, but that's no fun," he said with a pout on his face.

"Sorry, its Emily's rules," I said knowing I had a fifty-fifty chance of Emily agreeing with me; it all depended on what mood she was in, if she felt like harassing me or sticking on my side.

"But only on Thursdays and Mondays," she said with a smile as she put the small bag of food she had in her arms on the counter, "Anyone want a donut before the other guys show up at the smell of them?"

"I do!" Jake and I both shouted as we popped up off of the couch.

"Ladies first," Jake said as he politely let Emily and I grab out glazed donuts with chocolate glaze from the box.

"Anyone else want milk?" I said with the donut halfway in my mouth, while opening a cabinet to my right to grab a glass.

Both Jake and Em shook their heads as I grabbed a single glass. The fridge was well stocked which made my mission for a glass of milk more difficult then it normally would have been. I placed my donut a napkin next to the glass and then proceeded to rearrange the different drinks on the top shelf until I could slide the milk carton out of the fridge.

Once I poured myself a glass I took a seat next to Jake at the table while Emily finished putting away the last few food items that were in the bag.

"So what are you two going to do today?" Em asked from across the room.

"Well, once I woke up, on my own," I started, "I was going to go by the studio and turn in a portfolio and pick up an underwater camera, since one thing on the list is underwater."

"That will be fun. What about you Jake?" Emily asked, very much in a motherly like tone.

"I didn't really have anything planned. My car got to frustrating to work on, so I decided to head over here, but if Chey wants to we can go into town and then go to Lake Pleasant since that isn't to far away and you can test out the water shots there," he said, the second part more to me than to Emily.

"That sounds like fun. Its a nice lake, you would like it Chey, and it isn't supposed to rain today," Em said with a smile on her face as I finished off my donut.

"Well then, I guess that is our plan for today," I said as I finished what was left of my milk before rinsing out the cup and sticking it in the dishwasher.

"You'll like it down there. It isn't like the beaches, it is a lot more peaceful than the harsh waves," she said as she started rearranging the flowers on the dining room table.

"Yay," I said like a little kid as I glanced at the clock, I needed to get ready soon, "if you give me about fifteen minutes, I'll be ready to go."

"I guess I'll wait," Jake said with a smile as I made my way back to my room.

I dug into my chest of drawers in search of my black bikini. Once I found it I stripped out of my baggy pajamas and slipped into the swimsuit. Once I had the straps tied around my back and next I slipped on a pair of cut off denim short-shorts.

Once I was dressed I headed to the bathroom and did a quick routine of washing my face and brushing my teeth before I pulled my hair up into a wispy bun, knowing that once I got out in the wind, any attempt at a nice bun would be ruined. I grabbed my make-up bag before I headed back to my room.

I grabbed an old, worn, beige button up shirt and threw it on over my bikini top, tucking the bottom of the shirt in. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my foundation. Once my face had a smooth complexion, I added on some waterproof black eyeliner and mascara.

I grabbed a small tote bag out of my small closet and put my camera, phone, wallet, and a few other necessities into before I slipped on a pair cream colored converse.

"'Bout time you're ready," Jake said as he turned his head, hearing my footsteps coming down the hall.

"Oh hush," I said smacking him lightly on the arm.

"Play nice you two, or else…" Emily started before she stopped in thought.

"I love you," I said giving her a big hug, "See you later."

"Bye Chey, don't drown," she said hugging me back.

"I won't I promise," I said as I grabbed my hoodie off the back of the couch.

"See you later Emily," Jake said as he fallowed me out the front door.

"Some one is happy to be out of the house," Jake said as we climbed into his Rabbit.

"Its not my fault, I worked the past five days in a row and I haven't gotten to do anything besides go on my runs and an occasional walk when it isn't raining to much," I said, happy that today was a nice sunny day.

"I don't blame you. That's how I feel when school comes around." Jake said as he rolled the windows down. The breeze was cool but the heat that the sun gave off was a rare thing.

The conversation on the way to Forks was a light a breezy one, like the majority of my conversations with Jacob were. It always relaxed me; I never had to impress anyone when he was around. It was nice.

The radio was playing lightly as background music to our conversation, and when We The Kings started to play, my instincts kicked in and I turned up the radio and started to sing along. I could hear Jacob laughing quietly to himself as my voiced floated along with the sound blasting from the speakers.

Once the song had finished, I turned the volume back down letting our conversation start back up like it always did anytime there was an interruption.

The stop at the studio was a quick one before we were back in the car and headed down the highway to Lake Pleasant. The drive from Forks to the lake was only a twenty-minute drive and I was happy about that.

The sun had been shining the whole time and I was ready to get out of the car and get into the warm water. Once Jake had parked the car by the swimming dock, I opened my door and stretched my legs out.

"You ready to go swim?" Jake asked as I slipped off my shoes.

"Of course," I said as I stripped down to my bikini and grabbed a towel out of the backseat.

I grabbed my camera and linked my arm with Jake's as we headed over to the dock. There weren't a large amount of people here, but it wasn't vacant either. Considering it was still early-ish in the morning, I figured that not everyone had shown up yet who would be here today.

"You might want to go ahead and jump in with the camera now, before everyone gets here," Jake said.

"That's probably a good idea," I said even though I wasn't completely sure what all I would be able to find under the surface of the water.

I walked down the end of the doc and sat down, letting my feet dangle in the water. It wasn't to cold, but it wasn't exactly warm either.

I let Jake dive in first; seeing that the water came over his head I decided on just sliding into the water.

"Aww, no cannon ball?" Jake asked with a laugh.

"Not with this camera," I said, though the thing could probably endure a lot, in fact it looked like it already had.

"Its a water proof camera, I don't think the water will hurt it," he said, like I was a two year old who didn't understand that concept.

"Well, I kinda get that part, but it already looks like its going to fall apart, I don't want to be the one who has to pay to replace it," I said before I decided to dive beneath the surface.

I wasn't the world's best swimmer, but luckily the water wasn't to harsh on my eyes and the floor of the lake was filled with a ton of plant and animal life. I wasn't sure what half of the stuff was, but it looked interesting. I wouldn't call the lighting the best ever, but it gave everything I different tint through the camera lenses.

Unfortunatly, my lacking swimming abilities also included a lack of being able to hold my breath for long. I snapped a few shots before I had to resurface. When oxygen filled my lungs I wiped the water from my eyes to see a relaxed Jake floating on his back.

I smiled to myself, jealous of how peaceful or happy he always looked; most of the time I was, but when I was in high school I was never that way.

I took another deep breath before I dived back under the water, snapping away and the different animals and plants on the floor of the lake and the occasional fish that had been led astray to the shore.

Once I had photographed what felt like the entire lake floor in the area that I was in, I swam out a little more, but the majority of the lake looked the same.

"Now, its my time to relax," I said as I swam back to the dock.

I climbed up the algae covered latter, luckily not slipping off, and I headed to the car. Once the camera was dried off and back in its case, I headed back to the lake. Jake had floated closer to the edge of the dock, and if he hadn't moved a little ever few minutes I probably would have thought that he was asleep.

I felt like diving into the cold water, but it was so tempting to do cannon ball. I mean, Jake was right there, and he was the one who got on to me earlier for not doing one. I laughed to myself as I ran the last few feet of the dock and jumped into the water.

Once the water hit my skin the coolness washed the heat off of my body that the sun had been putting on.

I surfaced near Jake, who was no longer floating peacefully, but he had a surprised look on his face. Mission complete.

"You said I should have done a cannon ball," I said with a smile, before Jake forced me back under water.

When I surfaced, I coughed up the little bit of water that had made it's way into my throat.

"You ok?" Jake asked with a small laugh.

""Yea, I'm fine," I said with a smirk on my face before I pushed him back under and swam away to where I could touch the floor.

I was facing the sandy part of the lake when Jake popped up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me before we were both under water again.

"If I drown today, I don't think Emily is going to like you very much," I said as I surfaced after Jacob.

"I won't let you drown, don't worry," Jake said.

"Of course you won't," I said as my stomach warned me that it was getting hungry, "Did we bring any food?"

"Of course we did. Emily practically sent us with a three course meal," Jake said with a laugh as we made our way out of the water.

I grabbed my towel off of the dock and threw Jake's to him before I wrapped my own around my torso.

The sun was starting to head to the west as Jake grabbed a bag that I assumed Emily had gotten together while I had gotten ready.

We spread both of our towels out to make a make shift picnic blanket before we spread the food out. Jacob wasn't kidding when he had said that Emily had practically packed a three-course meal. We both had sandwiches, salads, chips, and an assortment of cookies and brownies for desert.

"I guess she is used to cooking for Sam, Jared, and Paul when they get off of work. They always eat so much and still seem to be hungry," I told him, wondering how Emily could cook so much and clean and still be sane.

Right now, however, I felt like I could eat as much as Sam and the guys do when they get off of work. I started off with my little house salad before I headed on to my sandwich and chips. Brownies were last on my list as my stomach was finally full.

Jacob had down all of his food faster that I had, and he already had his long legs stretched out as if he was tanning; like he needed to get any darker. Me on the other, I could defiantly some more color to my skin.

While I had been up here I had lost my Kasper appearance, but I was still on the pale side, especially if you compared me to almost anyone else on the reservation.

I laid perpendicular to Jake and rested my head on his stomach, it was much more comfortable than the rough sand.

The sky was a shade of purple as I heard my phone ring loudly next to my ear.

"Its Emily," Jake's husky voice rang in my ears as I took in our surroundings. We were still at the beach, and the purple in the sky was the normal kind like there was when there was a storm, but it was a peaceful one that faded to oranges and pink as the sun set.

I pressed the talk button as Jake handed me the phone, snapping back to reality.

"Hello," I said to who Jake had said was Emily.

"Hey, I hadn't heard from you. I just wanted to make sure you were still alive, since its almost nine," she said.

I glanced at my phone, not believing what she had said. Yep, it was eight fifty-two.

"Wow, we both fell asleep after we ate that massive meal you sent us," I told her, "But we will probably head back soon after I get some sunset shots."

"Ok, it doesn't matter when you come back. I was just checking in, so don't rush home for me," she said before we exchanged a few more words and hung up.

I was still tired even though I had slept for plenty of hours, but the sun still takes it's toll on me, even when I'm asleep.

"How long were wee asleep?" Jake asked as I put the phone down beside me and laid my head back down.

"More than a few hours," I said as I glanced around the beach area. From what I could see, most everyone was already gone, probably for dinner.

"We should probably head back soon then, before both of us get any more tired," Jake said as he slowly sat up, causing me to sit up as well.

"Yea, we probably should," I said as I stood up and rolled up my towel and picked up what was left from lunch.

Once Jake had his towel rolled up we both headed to the car. I slid into the passengers seat and threw our stuff into the backseat.

The ride home seemed to be a lot shorter than the ride there. It might have been because we didn't stop in Forks on the way home, or maybe it was because I dozed off and on, on the way home.

"Here we are," Jake said as he cut off the Rabbit's engine.

"Yay, home sweet home," I said with a smile as I opened the door.

The porch light was the only light that was on, as I grabbed my stuff.

"Well, I guess Em and Sam are already asleep." I said.

"Yea, I guess I'll see you soon then," Jake said as I gave him a hug; his warm skin heating up my cool body.

"Of course," I said with a smile before I headed inside the still, quiet house.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jake, how many times do we have to do this?" I asked as a warm mass jumped on my bed.

I grunted as I rolled over to see an offended Paul.

"Did you really just mistake me for Jacob?" he asked with mock hurt in his voice.

"My bad," I said putting my hands up in defeat, "Its not my fault both of you are huge and attacked to wake me up, and he has done it on multiple occasions. So, I just assumed."

"Well, I'm sorry I have a ton of muscle. It isn't my fault," Paul said jumping off of my bed. Thank goodness he did, not only was it still hot even though it was almost September, but Paul was always really, really hot.

"Ugh, why do you have to be so hot?" I asked, talking about his body temperature, but of course Paul being Paul, had to take my words and twist them.

"Woah. Cheyenne, I love you and all, but no need for flattery," he said with a smirk on his face before I slapped his arm.

"You know what I mean Paul," I said pushing him out of my room so I could change out of my pajamas.

I locked the door behind Paul; I trusted him, but with that boy you just never know.

"Aww, I don't get to watch," I heard say through the door.

I just shook my head as I heard him laugh before he headed off to the kitchen.

I grabbed a loose, long sleeved white blouse from my dresser and a dark wash, short, denim vest. Then I decided on a pair of dark wash, denim cuff shorts to go with it. Dark wash had become my best friend, the light rain didn't show through the dark material, and it made me happy.

I slipped off my baggy senior shit and my track shorts and slipped into the outfit I had picked out. I brushed through my hair, letting the beachy waves hang loose around my face.

Before I headed out to the kitchen to see what Emily had made for breakfast, I slipped on my favorite pair of UGG boots that I only wore around the house, knowing if I wore them outside, anywhere up here, they would be ruined.

"Mmm, it smells amazing Em," I said as I walked by Paul and stole a bite of his pancake.

"Hey!" he shouted out defensivly.

"Not my fault! I just consider it payback," I said sticking my tongue out at him before giving Emily a hug. "You really need to warn me when they will be over in the mornings. That way, I can lock my door, and not wake up to being smothered."

"I wasn't smothering you, you're just over dramatic," Paul said before a huge mouthful of pancake.

"Ignore him, that's what I've learned to do. I make them food when they come over, but other than that, I simply ignore them," Em said as she flipped two pancakes onto my plate.

"Good advice. Thank you for breakfast," I said sitting down next to Paul, "One day, you'll wake up and breakfast will be already made, and then you will be bored and we will have to go hang out so you aren't locked up here."

"That would be nice, but be prepared to cook a lot. These boys know how to eat." She said with a smile.

"Oh trust me I know. I've been around long enough to learn that," I said remembering the countless meals that I got the last bits of whatever Emily had cooked.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I stole the syrup bottle from Paul. It was Jake.

Hey Chey. Hope you had fun sleeping in while some of us had to go off to school :P

I laughed to myself, oh how I was happy that I didn't have to go to school anymore. Well, for a year at least. I slid open the keyboard on my phone and texted Jake back.

I think I would have rather woken up to an early alarm this morning, than being woken up by a really warm Paul.

I had chosen my words more carefully this time, like hadn't with Paul.

Wait. Paul was only sixteen. Why wasn't he at school? He was only a grade above Jake. He wasn't a senior yet.

"So why aren't you at school?" I asked Paul, not trying to sound motherly.

"I uhh, had a really rough night last night, but that is why Em rocks," he said as he dug into another pancake.

"Does the school not really care?" I asked.

"Well the only kids that go to the tribal school live on the res., so pretty much everyone there, well the teachers at least always know what's going on. As long as you make up your work, and stuff like that, they usually don't get onto you."

"Lucky. If my school had been like that, there would have been so many people that I would have rarely seen," I said, but then again that was up in New York, where everything seemed really different than here in La Push.

"Yea, I would head up there, but that would just entail me having work to do later," Paul said leaning back in his chair, finally satisfied with the amount of food he had eaten.

"Slacker," I said as I finished my second pancake, already full. I grabbed my plate and Paul's plate and put them in the sink.

"And a proud slacker at that," he said with a smile.

"Yea, yea," I said, boredom already settling in, "You guys want to go on a hike, or walk to the beach, or something like that?"

"I'm up for it," Paul agreed as Emily nodded.

"I just need to put a few things away first," she said glancing at the dishes, "And get dressed.

Sure enough she was still in here pajamas.

"You go get dressed. Paul and I will clean up the kitchen," I volunteered.

"Ok, just don't let him break anything," she said with a smirk before she headed back to her bedroom.

Cleaning up the kitchen was quick and easy with Paul helping. Once that was done I ran back to my room and slid on a pair of socks and work boots. I grabbed my sling bag and put in my cell and a few other things before I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a few snacks to throw in as well.

"Ready if you are," Emily said, meeting us in the kitchen.

"Sure are," I said as she grabbed a pen and a pad and scribbled something down before looking back up.

"Ok, then let's go. I left a note for Sam so if he needs any of us," she said before we headed out the front door.

Paul led the way through the forest with me and Emily stopping every now and then to look at a flower or take a picture by a really pretty tree.

It seemed like Paul knew the way to the beach as well as I did, since I did go this way every morning on my run, but I wondered how Paul knew it so well. He did spend a lot of time over here, and he did live on the reservation, so I guess it can't be too shocking.

As we reached the beached the light sprinkle that had been going on got slightly harder, but we were all used to it.

"Paul, you really should have grabbed a shirt. You're going to get sick on us," I said. It wasn't cold outside but it was cool enough to get someone wet with the rain.

"I'll be fine. I promise. I have a really good immune system," he said as we walked farther down the beach.

"That or a really odd one. Always hungry, always burning up, but immune to the common cold. Now only if we could clone the immune part," I said with a laugh, "Then you could be a great science project."

Emily and Paul laughed with me, but they both seemed like they had an inside joke that they weren't telling me. But I brushed it off, its not like it could be anything serious.

Jake popped up at Emily's around four, after school. He had some homework, but not a ton. He tried to brush it off for later, but I didn't want me to be the reason he didn't get his schoolwork done.

Since he had shown up, not to long after had gotten back from our walk, I was still soaking wet from all the rain. So, I let him work on his school work while I took a shower.

As much as I wanted to stay under the warm water forever, I knew I couldn't.

I rinsed off my body one last time and turned the faucet off. I grabbed the towel from the rack next to me and wrapped it around my body and grabbed the second one and twisted my hair up into it.

I made my way back to my room and closed the door behind me. Once my body was dry, I slipped on a pair of navy blue cheerleading shorts, a green flannel button up, and my UGGs. I dried my hair so it was dripping wet, and pulled it up into a bun.

I then headed back to the living room to see if Jake was done with work, and to see who all else was here.

"You get everything finished?" I asked Jake as I jumped over the back of the couch and sat next to him.

"Yep, everything is all done," he said with a smile.

"Good boy, you can get a cookie now," I said rustling the top of his hair, not that it did much, since he had his long locks pulled back in a pony tail.

"Oh really?" he asked mocking my tone.

"If you want to walk to the kitchen and get one," I said laughing.

"Aww, that's no fun," he said as he put his books on the table.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, noticing that the house was silent besides Jacob and I.

"Emily went to the store, and Sam came by and got Paul. He said something about work to do, who knows," he said staring off at nothing in particular.

"You ok?" I asked, I'd never really seen Jake like that before. It wasn't really a sad look or upset, but it was more just a worried look.

"Yea, no offense to Emily, but it just always seems like Sam has some kind of cult group going on. I mean originally Sam was normal but then he missed some school and when he came back he was different, physically at least, I didn't know him to well to begin with. And then Jared and Paul missed some school too, not at the same time, but when they came back they had changed too and then they were all the sudden best friends with Sam. I don't know, I don't really have anything against them, but its really weird," he said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"That is weird," I agreed with him, "But I don't think Sam, or any of the guys would do anything bad."

"No, they don't do anything wrong. That's why its weird," he explained, "All the teachers love them and they never get into any trouble or anything. They all keep up their grades and whatnot. Embry calls them hall monitors on steroids."

I laughed at that one. I hadn't seen Quil or Embry in a while.

"The three of us need to hang out again," I told him, "I miss him and Quil."

"Yea, they asked about you today. They wondered if you had gotten sick of La Push yet," he said with a smile, "If you were bored out of your mind yet."

"Nope, not yet. Give me a few more weeks and maybe. With you guys being in school, I'll have to find something to do during the day."

"Aww, it won't be to bad. Maybe they'll give you more hours at the dinner, and you and Emily will have time to hang out."

"Yea, but I don't really know what to do. We will probably end up driving up to Port Angles a few times," I thought out loud.

"Yea, there isn't to much in Forks, but there is more than there is on the reservation," Jake pointed out.

"True, but if you ever go to New York, you'll understand why I think there is nothing to do here," I said, "In the city, every street and avenue has it's own entertainment."

"I doubt I'll ever see that half of America, unless you send me pictures," he said with a small smile.

"Or I'll just stow you away in my suitcase," I said, "Though it would probably be easier if I rode in the suit case and you rode on the plane."

"Or I could just get my own plane ticket," he pointed out.

"But there's no creativity to that plan," I said as I let my eyes drift shut.

I wasn't tired, but the warmth of Jacob and the peacefulness of the silent house and the drizzling rain outside made me want to fall asleep.

"You tired?" Jake asked, breaking the silence.

"No, not really, but this is like the perfect nap weather," I said as Jacob wrapped one arm around me.

A little alarm went off in my head, warning me not to get to close, knowing I would have to leave eventually and Jake was still in high school and it just wouldn't work, not after him. But right now, I ignored it. I didn't think this meant anything to Jake, at least it didn't seem like it did. If he did, well, I could fix that later.

I let my head sink closer into his shoulder as the rain picked up.

I hopped that Sam and Paul were inside with whatever they were doing for work, but hoping was my best guess.


	9. Chapter 9

"Boo!" Jake said popping up behind me, causing me to jump out of the seat I had in the living room.

"Very mature Jake," I said punching his arm.

"Oh you know you love it," he said sitting down next to me. "Plus, I'm just trying to be in the Halloween spirit."

"Sure. What ever you say Jake," I said as Emily joined us.

"Do either of you two have costumes yet?" she asked.

"Costumes for?" I asked, slightly confused, I knew it was close to Halloween but I didn't know why I needed a costume.

"For the party," Emily said before Jake explained.

"Every year on Halloween, everyone dresses up and we have another big bon fire, and the elders tell the tales that are more creepy than they are true. Everyone on the reservation goes and dresses up," Jake explained.

"That sounds like fun," I said with a smile, "But I have no earthly idea what I am going to do for a costume."

"Well, we still have a few days before the party, so we can find you a good costume. What kind do you want?" Em asked.

"Something that doesn't scream slut," I said, I had seen to many of those already in my life.

"Aww, you want to hide your true identity?" Jake asked knowing he would get a slap for that.

"Haha, you're just too funny Jake," I said said said different past Halloween costumes ran through my mind.

I cringed at a few from my younger days, some of those had been really embarrassing.

"I think you should go as something ironic, like Pocahontas or a vampire. You know go against the legends," Jake said with a laugh.

"Yea, but I wouldn't want to offend anyone," I said, I didn't know everyone on the res yet, and I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings during a first impression.

"No one will be. There are always one or two every year and its rather comical," Jake said as Emily looked deep in thought.

"I'm not doing anything for the rest of today. I say we head into to town, Forks that is, and I know a store down there that sells Halloween costumes around this time of year. You can come it you want to Jacob," Em said as she glanced at the clock. "It should be open for another few hours since it is only four."

"I'm up for," I said, looking at Jake for his response.

"I would, but I have a huge test tomorrow, and I'll let you girls handle your shopping in peace," he said with a smile, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Well, you have fun with that," I said, standing up and giving him a hug.

"Oh, you know I will," he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Bye Jake," Emily and I chimed as he walked out the front door, waving to the both of us.

"I'm ready to leave if you are," Emily said.

"Yea, just let me grab my shoes and purse," I said before I headed to my room.

I quickly threw on a pair of converse and I grabbed my purse before meeting Emily back in the living room.

Though it was raining outside, Emily and I were both very used to this type of weather. No longer did we make a mad dash to the car if it was anything less than pouring rain, or we had groceries or something else to bring in that we didn't want getting wet.

"I can't believe its almost been four months that you've been down here," Emily said backing out of the dirt drive way.

"I know, its weird, but I feel so at home here. I love it," I said.

"I thought you would, and Jake seems to be making it better too," she said with a knowing look on her face.

"Em, nothing is going to happen between the two of us," I said, listening to my own thoughts, "There are too many things that could go wrong anyway."

"That you know of," she said, "Plus, you said the same thing about mark before you two started dating."

"Yea, I know," I said as I let silence fill the car, glancing out the window.

"Hun, I know it hurts. I can't imagine how it would feel if that happened between me and Sam, but sometimes you have to move on to see what else is out there. I know you loved him, but maybe doing something new or seeing other people, wouldn't hurt as bad as you think it would," she said as we continued down the high way towards Forks.

Emily knew that I had heard what she said even though I didn't respond. It wasn't that I didn't agree with her. Heck, Jake was a prime example; he would be perfect if there wasn't still a part of my heart that really hoped that Mark would remember everything. A part of me really wished that one day his name would pop up on my caller ID again, but that was just in my dreams, reality was here and now.

"I don't want to push you, you know that. I just know that when it comes to some stuff you need a little bit more… encouragement," Emily said as we entered Forks.

"I know, and that is why I love you to death. You know how to motivate me with out being irritating," I told her as we turned down a road that I hadn't been down before and pulled into the parking lot of a decent sized store. Out front the store had Halloween decorations and random pictures of costumes that they sold.

"And that's why you came up to the middle of know where to see me for four months," she said giving me a side hug as we entered the small store.

"And I haven't died or left yet," I said with a smile as I started towards the women's section. "So what are you going to be this year?"

"I'm reusing my Egyptian costume. Simply because I love it so much, and it was expensive," she said remembering her costume she had gotten two years ago for a huge Halloween ball that one of our friends threw for their sweet sixteen.

"That will be gorgeous. If Sam wasn't already head over heels for you, he most definitely will be once he sees you in that," I said as I started browsing the costumes.

"I can't wait until the party, it is going to be so much fun," she said with a smile, "So what have you decided on?"

"I think I am going to go with the Indian costume, that way there can be some humor, but I won't be attacked by anybody dressed up as a werewolf," I said as I grabbed on that didn't look to promising, but I decided to try it on anyway.

"Ok, I'll grab what I can find and then you get to model them for me," she said with a smirk as she went to the other end of the section.

There were some costumes that I saw, that I wondered why someone who wasn't a stripper would want to wear. I mean yea dressing a little risqué can be fun every now and then, but if you were going to pay thirty dollars for an outfit, I would want it to at least cover my boobs and my butt.

"Ok, I think I've found every different kind of Indian costume here that is in your size," Emily said with her arms full of a few different ones.

"Too the dressing rooms then," I said as I led the way with the costumes I had found to the back area that had old sheets roping off different dressing rooms.

"Have fun," Emily said as she handed me the costumes and took a seat on the floor while I tried on the first one.

"There is no way on Earth…" I started as I walked out to show Em.

"Sorry, I don't have any ones with me," she said jokingly.

"I feel like I'm wearing a pleather t-shirt gone wrong," I said as I cringed back to the dressing room.

The first one was a native style dress that looked like they used less then one deer to make. It came slightly above my wrist and barely covered the little cleavage that I had.

"Next one," I heard Emily say as I took off the first one.

There were a few that I didn't even try on simply because they looked way to tacky, or they were way to expensive for what they were.

"This one is better, but I'm still not a big fan of it," I said as I stepped out from the curtain.

"Well you look hot in it, if that's what you're going for," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure that if any of the natives had worn anything like this during anytime but the summer they would have frozen," I said glancing in the mirror.

This costume was a two-piece set, with a mini skirt and a top that fit like a corset without the bone.

"Well, if you don't love it, go put the next one on," Emily said, shooing me back into the dressing room.

There was only one dress that I had left to try on. I was hoping it would be decent.

"I love this one," I said as I emerged to show Emily.

"I agree," she said examining the dress. It was a dark brown strapless dress that hung loosely over my body with fringe and the top and the bottom, which reached right around my fingertips.

"Well, I think everyone will approve of this one," she said with a smile, "And I'm sure we have some stuff back at the house that you can use to add your own flare."

"Now, I really can't wait to go," I said knowing that this week could only get better.

There was a knock on my door, followed by a familiar husky voice.

"Hey, Emily wanted me to make sure that you were almost ready," Sam said through the door, "We are going to head up there early to help set up everything."

I opened the door, with my dress and accessories on, to respond to him, "Yea, all I have left to do is my hair and make-up, but that won't take long."

"Ok, nice costume by the way," Sam said with a laugh as he walked back down the hall.

I had my dress on as well as an old pair of leather and fur boots that Emily had barrowed from her aunt. I had on a bone chocker necklace and a leather armband decorated with tiny beads. Sue had insisted that I barrow more of the clothing that had been passed down in her family, but I knew my luck, and I didn't want to ruin any of the beautiful artifacts.

I pulled my hair out of the messy bun it had been in since I took a shower earlier today. The curls that my hair had in it now satisfied me and instead of adding any products to it I simply tied on my headband and clipped in a few feathers.

My make-up was simple, light, and easy; I had a light coat of foundation on with mascara and eyeliner. It still looked natural but my face had more defined features that way. I swiped on a little bit of bronzer over my complete look to give my now extremely tan skin, a slight sparkle.

I didn't really need to bring anything with me to the bonfire, since everyone on the reservation would be there. I headed out to the living room where Sam waited dressed the way he normally is, in dark wash jeans and a t-shirt.

"Nice costume you have going on there Sam," I said as I sat down on the kitchen stool.

Emily joined us soon, in her full costume and two bags full of different food and other party supplies. Sam quickly took both of the bags from Emily, who then looked relieved that he had.

"Let's head down to the beach," Emily said with a huge smile plastered to her face.

The drive to the beach was short, and when we got there, a few other people were already there setting up grills and gathering large quantities of wood for the bonfires.

"Hey Chey, would you mind helping me, and some of the other ladies with the food for a little bit?" she asked.

"Of course I wouldn't mind," I said as I followed her over to a table that had many plates and utensils laid out on it.

"Chey, will you get the plates and napkins out of the bag and spread them along the second table?" she asked, setting both large bags on the ground.

"No problem," I said as I bent down to search through the first bag to find the black and orange colored plates.

It was easy to find the large stack in the bag filled of plates, napkins, and cups. I laid them out on the table with a nice pattern of alternating colors before Emily enlisted in my help in sorting out the condiments and drinks.

With the help of everyone who showed up early, we had everything ready in a short amount of time, and the elders were able to take over the cooking area and start up their large grills.

Soon, once the sun started to set the guys lit the fires and soon any trace of cold was gone and the smell of hamburgers and hot dogs filled the salty air.

"Trying to convince everyone else that you're tan enough to be from the res?" Paul said picking me up from behind and spinning me around.

"Oh most definitely," I said laughing at his Captain Jack Sparrow inspired costume. "Are you trying to say that your job is really to smuggle rum into the country?"

"Ha, yea, I wish. Oh you have to meet Kaylee, by the way," he said grabbing my arm and leading me over to the bonfire.

"And who exactly would that be?" I asked him curiously.

"She's a girl I met, and asked out," he said with a smile. "I think you'll like her."

"Does she have the same sense of humor that you do?" I inquired.

"Yep," he said with an even larger smile.

"Then, I think we will get along just fine," I said as we met up with a girl who looked like she lived on the reservation dressed in a rather chic pirate costume.

"Kaylee this is Cheyenne," Paul said, actually using manners for once, "And Cheyenne this is Kaylee."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook her hand.

"Same to you, Paul's said a lot about you," she said with a smile.

"I hope they were all good things I said elbowing Paul in the side.

"Right," Paul said with a smirk, "This is me we are talking about."

"Of course," I said rolling me eyes. "Well, I am going to go see if I can find Jacob, but if you ever want to come over with Paul and hang out I doubt Emily will mind having another girl in the house."

"I'll have to see about doing that sometime," she said with a smile as Paul wrapped his arm around her waist and they headed off in the opposite direction that I was going.

I wondered around through the crowd of people, only really stopping once to say hello to Jared.

Eventually I found the tall boy with long dark hair that I had been looking for; he was talking to Embry and Quil who were dressed up as some kind of monsters.

"Guess who?" I asked leaning up on my tiptoes to cover my hands over Jake's eyes.

"Umm, Jessica Alba?" he asked hopefully, joking around.

"No, but we get mistaken a lot because of our good looks," I said with a laugh.

"Hmmm, who do I know that is good looking, that would be at this party," Jake said pondering in thought before I elbowed him in the side.

"Don't be a jerk because you're jealous of my good looks," I said scooting in between Jake and Embry.

"Just because your hair is longer than mine doesn't mean that you look prettier than I do," he said dramatically flipping it over his shoulder.

"Wow, Jake," was my only response as I patted him on the shoulder.

"You look very Indian," he said looking at my costume.

"Thanks, that was what I was going for," I said with a smile.

"Well, if you take away the paleness," Embry started.

"And the really light blonde hair," Quil continued.

"Then you might fit in," Embry finished.

I stuck my tongue out at both of them as a cow bell started to ring over by the food tables.

"Sweet foods ready," Quil said, before him and Embry made a mad dash for the table.

"Boys," I muttered under my breath, not really caring if Jake heard or not.

"Just because we eat a lot, doesn't mean it's a bad thing," Jake said as he walked along side me over to the food table.

"I didn't say that part was a bad thing, just the sprinting at the smell of food is kind of over dramatic," I told him as we got our spot in line.

Dinner was good as always, and once everyone had eaten the ghost stories of the tribe, was told by the elders.

Jake and I had found a seat with Sam and Emily on a large woven blanket that someone had brought for this purpose. Emily looked so happy with her head resting on Sam's shoulder as she listened to the stories her uncle had told her many times before. I liked Sam, and I was glad that he made her so happy.

Jake was laying down next to me looking up at the stars, listening to his dad tell one of the many tales that I was pretty sure he knew by heart by now. I let myself stretch out my legs as I laid down next to him to see the sight that he also saw.

It was amazing. Sure, I had been in La Push for almost four months now, but I had never really paid that much attention to the sky, the few times I had been on the beach at night. Whenever I had gone outside at the house, the stars were always hidden out of sight by the large canopy that hung over the house.

As the stories ended, Jake stood up, and then helped me up.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"As long as we don't go in the water like we did last time," I said remembering the cold water and Jake's warmth.

"Fine, but only because you asked ahead of time," he said with a smile as we headed off down the beach.

"So what are your plans for the holidays?" he asked as we a rather large rock to sit on.

"I'm not really sure. I know I am staying up here for Thanksgiving, but I'm not sure about Christmas. My parents said something about going to England as their present to each other, but if they don't do that, then I'll probably go back for Christmas," I said with a sad smile.

"Would you be coming back after that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I could, but I'm not sure if my parents would want me to since I've already been out here for four months," I said looking up at him, his eyes were distant, looking out into the black water.

"Yea, I could understand, my dad would probably flip if I left for four months to visit a friend on the other side of the country. But once you find out, let me know. I'll miss you once you go." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

The warning went off in my head again, but this time I ignored in completely. If I was possibly only going to be here another two months then I might as well live up those two months.

"I'll miss you two Jake," I said as I leaned back into his chest, letting his body heat keep me warm in the cool October night.

All this time I had told myself to be careful and to not get to attached to anyone, but with Jake, I had gotten more attached then I really knew, but for now I didn't really didn't mind it one bit.

Not for now at least.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you guys sure you know where we are going?" I asked Quil, Embry, and Jake, as we walked through the cold November forest. I could feel the cold making it's way into my bones, and I was not going to be a happy camper, literally, if the whole time up here I was going to be cold and wet.

"We promise Chey. We grew up in these woods, and we've been to this place probably about as many times as we've been to school. Plus Jake knows how to read a map in his sleep," Embry said as he squeezed his large hand on my shoulder.

We had been hiking for what seemed like forever through the forest of La Push, and with my full back pack and the cold weather, it made the time drag out even slower. We were heading to a place that the guys supposedly go to all the time to go camping. We each had a backpack full of things and the guys switched off carrying a small space heater for the tent at night.

Light thunder rolled in the distance as the guys picked up the pace, and with me already taking large strides to keep up with the boys, I was certainly getting a work out from this. But the plus side of that, was my heart rate was up and so was my body temperature.

"Here we are," Quil said to a little clearly that looked like it was barely big enough for the tent we had brought. "So if you guys want to start getting a stash of fire wood, I'll set up the tent."

"Sounds good to me," Embry said as another rumble over thunder erupted overhead, finding dry wood and keeping it dry would be fun.

With three of us looking for wood for just one night, didn't take too long, and when were done, Quil had the tent set up. We all made our way into the seven-person tent and laid out our sleeping bags, then we set up a larger text that would cover the fire area.

The rain started to fall as Embry started the fire. "Good thing we brought the second tent," I said as I stood by Jake next to the low fire.

"Well of course, without it you wouldn't get any fire while camping in La Push, or the Olympic coast for that part," Jake said as Quil set up a lawn chair he had brought.

During the day the guys joked around while we all hung out by the fire, and now it was time for marshmallow roasting and what they considered to be scary ghost stories.

The rain had stopped for now and the moon was peaking through the clouds as Quil told a story about some murderer that now haunted the woods and blah blah blah. It was one of your typical ghost stories.

Jake starred off into the distance while Quil got the "scary part", where the group of campers gets attacked by the ghost.

"You ok?" I whispered to Jake.

"Huh? Yea, just kinda out of it," he said, though it was obvious that he wasn't 100%, but I wasn't going to push right now.

Once Quil finished his story Embry started harassing him about how his story was crap and what not, which of course led to them wrestling around the fire. I stood up and grabbed Jake's hand leading him out of the tent and into the moon lit woods.

"What's up?" he asked as he glanced down at me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You've been out of it since we started heading up here," I said trying not to trip over any roots in the dark.

"Its nothing really big, just my friend Bella," he said looking back down at the ground.

"What about her?" I asked, hoping she wasn't some girl that he had been in love with for forever or something like that.

"Her boyfriend moved away recently and since that she's been in this kind of zombie like mode, and its starting to worry me. Her dad and my dad are really good friends so when they talk dad gives me an update on her, and now its been almost two months and she still isn't any better," he said as we took a turn trying not to get to far away from the camp fire.

"Well, she is a teenage girl, we do that sometimes. Sometimes, time is the only thing that can help. I mean I know it is unhealthy and all, but sometimes you just have to wait for it to click one day, and you realize that there is nothing you can do about it and then you learn to love what can make you happy," I said, knowing a lot of that I had learned the hard way, "That's the way I was with Mark. I know I probably had Emily worried half to death during that time."

"Yea, I guess that makes some sense, but you still have to worry. I mean we haven't been close in a while because when we were young her mom and her moved to Phoenix and she only moved back a little over a year ago. But I've always been able to connect with her, I just hate that some other guy did this to her," he said, his body tensing up.

"Welcome to the role of being someone who is friends with a teenage girl." I said, "Once we start dating, we become prone to being hurt emotionally."

"Its just so unlike Bella, but I guess you're right," he said as he draped his arm over my shoulder.

I leaned into his warmth as we made our way back to the campfire.

"You two have fun making out?" Embry asked as we walked back into view.

"Did you two?" I asked, as Jake out burst with laughter beside me. "That shut them up quick enough."

I slipped into the tent without the guys noticing. I dug through my backpack and found the pajamas I had packed, a flannel t-shirt to slip over my tank top and a pair of sweat pants. While they were busy giving each other a hard time about none of them having a girlfriend and what not, I slipped out of my damp day clothes and into my dry, comfortable pajamas.

I turned on the space heater, so by the time we went to bed the tent wouldn't be freezing, before I stepped back outside with the guys. Now they were all debating about some other random topic while roasting more marshmallows. Embry's was perfectly golden when he pulled it out the fire and stuck it up in the air to show off his talent when I grabbed the stick from him and placed the marshmallow in my mouth.

Normally I wasn't a big fan on marshmallow, but Embry had a reason to gloat; it was an awesome marshmallow.

"Hey, that was my perfect marshmallow!" he said defensively.

"And it was very delicious," I said as I stuck the second half of the marshmallow in my mouth.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings Embry," I said pinching his cheeks as he pouted like a five-year-old who had just lost his favorite action figure.

"Yes you did," he said, still pouting.

"Well, if it make you feel better we still have another unopened bag of marshmallows and the fire is still burning; you can make another one," I said as I sat down on the ground, a safe distance from the fire.

Soon enough we all grew weary of sitting by the warm fire, and we headed into the safety of the tent, well it kept away the bugs at least. Our sleeping bags were laid around the space heater, forming a square, so none of us would freeze more than the others.

I quickly slid into my warm sleeping bag, loving the feeling of the fuzzy inside against my arms as I let the space heater warm me. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I let my head lay down on the pillow and relax. A cold chill ran down my spine as I realized how cold my body was. I snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag as Jake slid into his, his head by mine.

"You cold?" he asked, noticing my shiver.

"Just a little. Not all of us here are used to camping in what feels like freezing weather, or camping at all," I said I started to feel the warmth of the heater more and more.

"You've never been camping before?" he asked in disbelief.

"I've been once, but other than that no," I told him. I had been to central part plenty of times, and some of my friends had started fires and we would roast marshmallows and do stupid stuff, but the only time I had ever gone camping was when I visited my cousins in North Carolina one summer.

"That's sad. I'm sorry that you've been so deprived," he said with a serious face.

"Well, now I've been twice. So, it isn't to much of a crime," I said as soft snores came from the other side of the tent.

Jake shut off the electric lantern that had been giving the tent light before he spoke again, "I would still consider it a felony, but of lesser chargers."

"Well, then I guess we will just have to go camping until I have no charges pressed against me," I said as the with blew outside causing the leaves to stir up.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said with a smile that I could barely see as my eyes adjusted to the dark.

The leaves in the woods surrounding our tent rustled and crunched as Jake and I both stayed quiet. We both listened carefully to try and figure out what was in the woods. What ever it was, it knew we were in here, it was being cautious about where it stepped. It couldn't be an animal, but no human in there right mind would go hiking this late at night, especially without a flashlight.

Jake and I gave each other questioning look as whatever in the woods made it's way around our tent. It sounded so much like an animal, but what kind of animal would have that much self-control and curiosity. After making a full circle around our camp cite, what ever kind of animal it was, headed off in a sprint in the direction heading deeper into the woods.

After the animal there was a loud wolf howl from the distance. It sounded like it had come from the direction that the animal had come from. Were the legends more than legends? I doubt it. That would be crazy, and then everyone here would think I was some crazy tourist. Good thing I didn't just blurt out whatever went though my mind.

"That was so weird," Jake said, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Just a lot," I agreed as I let my body relax, no longer worried that I would be eaten alive by a bear like the other unfortunate people that had hiked through the woods further south of here.

"What do you think it was?" he asked keeping his voice low so that we wouldn't wake Quil or Embry who had slept though our visitor.

"I don't know," I told him, "It would partially make sense for it to be a wolf, but the howl could have been a coincidence."

"Yea," he agreed, "Maybe it was a bear. It sounded huge."

"But if it were a bear, it would have smelt the food that we had, and we all would have been midnight snacks." I told him.

"Oh well, whatever it is, it went away and hopefully won't be back until we are gone," he responded.

"Very true," I said as my eyelids drifted close. "I don't know about you Jake, but I am exhausted."

"I am too," he agreed shifting around in his sleeping bag, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Jacob," I said letting my body relax.

"Good night Cheyenne."


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas had come and gone, as well as the time. It was New Year's Eve, and what seemed like half of La Push's population was crowded into the kitchen, living room, dining room, and front porch of Emily's house. That may have been simply because the house wasn't that big to begin with, but it was nice seeing everyone all together.

Jake, Quil, and Embry had snagged the three seats on the sofa, and I had taken the arm of the sofa as my seat. The small TV was on the local news station that was broadcasting a countdown until midnight. Outside Paul and Jared were messing around with fireworks that they had bought earlier in the week. Emily was finally out of the kitchen and on the front porch swing with Sam.

They were so cute together, living here was nice, but I constantly felt like I was intruding on them. Emily said that they didn't care and that they loved having me here, but it always felt like I was invading their space. However, until I had to leave, or they decided to kick me out, I was most likely going to call this house my home.

"Earth to Cheyenne," Jake said as he waved his hand in front of my face, evidentially I had spaced out again.

"Oh sorry, huh?"

"You just spaced out, we were bringing you back to Earth," Quil said as a loud screeching noise came from outside.

"Whoever game them fireworks should have know better," I said as I shook my head. Jared alone might have been ok, but once you threw Paul in on the mess it just became obnoxious. Luckily Kaylee was here, so maybe as the clock ticked closer to midnight, she would draw him away from the fireworks.

"You can say that again," Embry agreed from the other end of the couch.

"Like you three would be any better though," I pointed out, knowing very well that the three boys would be worse than Paul and Jared were being now.

"Of course we would be," Jake said with a smirk on his face.

"Right, for some reason, I just don't buy that." I said as the oven buzzer went off. Before Emily could get back in the house, I had beaten her to the kitchen and had pulled the platter of wings out of the oven.

Once the wings were on a platter that everyone could get to, it seemed as though the kitchen was the best place to be, which meant it got a whole lot more crowded. I made my way out of the massive body of people and back to the couch where I was surprised to see Jacob still sitting.

"You didn't want to join in on the hoard for food?" I asked him as I stood next to the couch.

"Not really, plus I was wondering if you wanted to walk down to the beach, since it isn't to far from here," he started, "and they always do fireworks along the coast at the different cities. Since the sky isn't too cloudy we might be able to see some."

"Sure, and getting away from _everyone _here would be nice," I said as we made our way out the porch door.

I told Emily we were going on a walk as we passed her and Sam, who looked rather comfortable where they were. She merely nodded her head before she laid it back down on Sam's shoulder.

I grabbed Jake's hand as we made out way through the mass of people outside, as the forest line got closer and closer.

As we stepped through the forest, my hand didn't leave Jake's. This wasn't odd for us though, Emily often said that we were going out, just neither of us knew it, but I looked at it more of a friendly holding hands. However, no matter what you wanted to call it, in this cold weather any heat I could gather was a plus, and Jake always seemed to be warm somehow.

I don't know if it was because we weren't talking or if it because it was much darker outside than it normally was when I went to the beach, but it took a lot less time to get there.

"Finally, quiet," I said as I listened to the rush of the ocean waves. All day Emily had been cooking and cleaning, and of course Paul and Jared had been there.

"Busy day?" Jake asked with a laugh.

"Yea, we cooked and cleaned all day, and Paul and Jared were over "helping"." I said, adding in the air quotations.

"Well at least you get some fun out of the day," he said as we found a dry spot to sit down on, by the tree line.

"I had fun earlier," I said as I sat down next to him, "But it is nice to be able to hear yourself think every once and a while."

"I know what you mean, Quil and Embry practically live with me half of the time. I love them both to death, but they never shut up. But when I'm with you, its nice and it isn't always constant actions," he said as he leaned his back against the tree.

"I understand, I have some friends like that too, but they always make sure you have a good time," I said as I looked up at the sky. Jake was right there weren't to many clouds, which meant you could see pretty much every star that was out there.

I glanced at the clock on my phone; we only had four minutes until we would be in a new year.

"Only four minutes," I vocalized, for Jake to know.

"And then we get to wait another 365 days to do it all over again," Jake said with a laugh.

"Very true, but a lot of things can happen in a year," I pointed out; I was hoping that less dramatic things would happen this year than they did last year.

It didn't really hit me until that moment that everything that had changed my life so much happened a year ago. A year and about twenty minutes ago was when it all happened, but I really didn't want to dwell on that. I had already done that so much, and this new year would mean a clean slate, for me at least.

I could feel the warmth in my eyes as tears wanted to flow, but I wasn't going to let them. I'd had enough of that, and there wasn't anything I could do to change it that didn't have the possibility of hurting me. I had La Push to look forward to for right now, and after that I would have college and the rest of my life. While I was thinking a tear escaped from my eye and slid down my face.

"Are you ok Chey?" Jake asked, his voice full of concern as he whipped the tear away.

"Yea, just remembering," I told him, hoping that he remembered, or that he wouldn't ask.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chey," he said as he pulled me into his arms.

"Its ok, its just something I have to deal with," I said as I leaned back against his chest.

Our conversation was interrupted by loud cheering that was obviously coming from Emily's house. The loud cheers were followed by more fireworks, some set of by Paul and Jared but others were further away down the coast line, blocked by the trees.

I glanced down at my phone it was midnight.

"Happy new year," I said as I looked up at Jake.

"Happy new year to you too," he said as we both realized how close we were, how close our faces were.

I blinked once and the next thing I knew Jake's lips were on mine.

Once I realized what had happened, his lips were pulling away. It hadn't been a romantic kiss, but a simple peck on the lips.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he started as he mumbled more about everything that has happened to me and us just being friends.

I finally took Emily's advice and just went for it. He had kissed me first, so my results couldn't be to bad.

He was still mumbling apologies when I kissed him again. At first he didn't kiss back, but once he realized that I was kissing him and I wasn't mad at him, he kissed back. His lips were warm and soft against mine as I kissed him. I don't know if it was because it was freezing outside or if was just because, but my heart started to beat faster and I started not to feel as cold.

Both of us were hesitant as we pulled away from the kiss. I knew this would make my trip up here more interesting, but instead of dreading this relationship, I was thrilled about it.

"What was that all about?" Emily asked with a questioning look on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a wide smile on my face.

"You and Jake. Something changed, I can tell."

"It did," I said knowing she would want details, "He kissed me."

"So what does that mean for you two?" she asked, "Are you like official, is it still in questioning, or what?"

"I don't really know, but I guess I will find out soon enough," I told her.

"Its about tie her did something though," she said as Sam joined us from picking up outside.

"Who did what exactly?" he asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Jacob kissed Chey," she said like an over excited five-year-old.

"Does that mean he'll be over even more?" Sam asked with mock annoyance in his voice.

"Probably not," I said with a laugh, adding sarcasm, "Maybe I'll just leave you guys more, since you don't want me around."

"Pssh. You know I could care less about who hangs out here as long as I know who they are and they aren't a bad person," Emily said as I wiped down the table.

"True, but I've been helping a lot when I go over, and Billy really appreciates it, so I'll still be over there some," I told her.

"That's sweet of you. I know he really appreciates it; he has Jake, but Jacob is a teenage guy. Plus, I don't mind feeding another mouth now and then," Emily said as Sam took a seat on a stool. "Now, you stop cleaning and go to bed or something."

She took the wet rag from me as I was wiping down the kitchen counter.

"Yes ma'am." I said giving her a mock salute before hugging her and heading back to my room.

It was sometime after three, and being awake for such a long time was starting to take a toll on my body. I slipped into a pair of my comfy, long, flannel pajamas. I then washed my face and brushed my teeth before I crawled into bed.

Today had been a good day, so hopefully that would mean good dreams too.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are you headed to today?" Emily asked seeing that I had my backpack loaded up with snacks, a bottle of water, and my photography equipment.

"I'm going over to Jake's to see him, Quil, and Embry," I told her, "I'm working on one of my last portfolios. It's all about incorporating everyday lighting and settings to make really good pictures."

"Do they know that they are going to be your models for the day?" she asked as I grabbed an apple for my breakfast.

"I'm not sure. I told Jake, but whether or not he actually told them is another story. But it doesn't really matter if they are ready or not, the portfolio is supposed to be all candid shorts."

"Then I think you will have plenty of different shots to get, knowing them ." Emily said as she rinsed out a bowel she had used to make breakfast.

It had been a little over a week since Jake and I kissed. My stay in La Push had most definitely taken a turn for the more interesting. Though Jake had school we had found time after school and homework to hang out whether it was at his house, the beach, or Emily and Sam's house. We were taking things nice and slow, not rushing into anything, knowing that one day I would probably be going back to the other side of the country where the majority of the population had never heard of the Quileute tribe or La Push.

I had officially fallen for Jacob, I knew that for sure. I knew that some where along the line my heart would probably get hurt, but I knew that right now it didn't matter to me because I was happy.

"Well, I am going to head out. I told the boys I would make them lunch so I should probably get started soon.," I told Emily as I finished up my apple.

"Good luck with that," she said as she gave me a hug and I headed out the front door.

* * *

I made it to Jake's house in no time and I made my way to the kitchen after stopping and saying hi to Billy.

Jacob and the boys were already out in the garage, but Jake had gotten out everything for lunch before they went out.

I made a variety of sandwiches, knowing that the boys would eat at least two each. I grabbed the two bags of chips that we had and a variety of drinks before I headed out to the garage.

"I come bearing food," I said as I entered the garage where the guys were crowded around the rabbit.

"Sweet!" Embry exclaimed as he quickly made his way to where I had put the food.

"I swear you guys act like you never get fed," I said as Jake wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Thank you," he said as he gave me a kiss.

"No problem," I told him as I kissed him again.

"Jeez, will you two get a room or something," Quil said before Jacob smacked his arm.

"Well if you two would leave I think that is would be considered a room," I said as I grabbed a sandwich and took a seat on the bench.

I was joined by Jake as the boys stuffed their faces.

Once lunch was finished the boys went back to working on the car and my camera and I stood in the background, snapping random shots.

"You want to put your camera down and learn something?" Jake asked as he pulled me up from my seat.

"Not really, but I don't think you are going to give me a choice," I said as I joined Quil and Embry in front of the hood.

We spent the next while pointing out different parts and what they did. Needless to say, between the three guys my knowledge of cars had increased.

"So if I ever have car troubles that I can't solve I know who to come to," I said after wiping my hands on one of Jake's garage towels.

"Of course. I guess I could help you out if you needed it," Jake said, causing me to elbow him in the side.

Quil and Embry had headed home once it started to get dark, but I had planned on staying and helping Jake and Billy with dinner before I headed home.

"You know you didn't really have to make lunch and deal with us today," Jake said as I helped him pick up a few things around the garage.

"I know, but it gives me something to do. And I get to spend time with you this way," I said as I placed a wrench back in its place.

"Very true. I'm just glad you aren't one of those girls who doesn't like to do stuff where you might get dirty or break a nail."

"Well if I was, I don't think you would have started going out with me. At least I hope you wouldn't have if I wasn't really your type," I said.

"I believe you are most definitely my type," he said as he closed up his tool box and wrapped his arms around me, letting me sink into his chest.

I could hear his heart beat as I wrapped my arms around him as much as I could.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked as I pulled away slightly from out hug and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I'm not sure. I believe we have some form of chick. Would you like to go find out?" he asked as he laced his fingers in mine.

"I would love to," I said as we made our way out of the garage, shutting the light off behind us.

The small section of land between the house and the garage seemed like it took forever to cross because of the cold winds blowing in every direction. I regretted not putting on my jacket before stepping out into the open area.

"Dinners almost ready," Billy said as we entered the house.

"Dad, we were going to cook tonight," Jake said as we entered the small kitchen.

"I know, but I decided to go ahead and do it. Plus, you have been working on the car all day."

"Well, I'll get the plates and silver wear out at least," I said as I opened the cabinet nearest me and grabbed three plates.

Jacob grabbed silver wear and soon enough the three of us were seated around the dining room table with plates filled with food.

The dinner talk consisted mainly of Billy's latest trip to the lake for fishing, what all Jake and the boys had done to the rabbit, when the next big foot ball game was, and then the animal attacks were brought up. It was the same ones that were mentioned in the flier I had gotten in Port Angles when I had gone with Emily.

"What do you think is causing them?" I asked, knowing that Jake and I often went out in the woods around La Push.

"I don't think it is anything to worry about up here. We have always had a good connection with the land," Billy said as we started to finish up our plates.

"But with them springing up in Forks and places closer to here, doesn't it worry you?" I asked.

"I don't think after these many years of our land being so peaceful that we really have anything to worry about," he said as Jake stood and gathered our plates, taking them to the kitchen.

"I just hope that they can get everything under control in Forks and every where else soon before many other people die." I said as I helped clear off the table.

"I am going to bed, but Cheyenne, feel free to stay longer," Billy said as he made his way from the dining room to his room.

"Are you going to make me go home, or do I get to stay longer?" I asked Jake as I helped him put away the left overs and clean up the kitchen.

"Hmm, that is a though one, let me think about it," he said, stopping in the middle of washing off a plate, "I think I will let you stay longer."

"Good, because I wasn't going to leave," I told him before I kissed his cheek.

"Good." he said as we finished up in the kitchen, "So are you really worried about the animal attacks we were talking about?"

"Of course I am. We go out in the woods all the time, all over the reservation, and if something is out there that is killing humans, I am going to be slightly worried about it." I told him as we both sat down on the couch.

"But none of the attacks have been on the reservation," he pointed out as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Not yet, but they very well could be. Forks isn't that far away." 

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," he said as I leaned into his chest.

"Ok captain corny," I said with a laugh, "Are you going to kiss me awake when I am put under a magical spell by the evil witch?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I know of any evil witch around here, but if it happens, I'll see what I can do," he said as I grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch to keep the coolness of the night away from me.

"I guess I should be ok with it as long as you aren't the monster chasing after me," I said with a smile.

"Like that would ever happen."

"You never know, you might turn into some evil warlock over night," I said with a smile.

"Oh yea, because that happens all of the time."

"When it happens I am going to tell you I told you so," I said as my eyelids started to get heavy.

Jake and I were silent for a few moments, and I made myself more comfortable by stretching my legs out on the couch. My mind kept picturing fairy tale images with as La Push as the kingdom and everyone I knew as the various characters and people. Little did I know that a few moments of silence was all it took to put me to sleep. I didn't find that out until I woke up the next morning, still at Jacob's house.


	13. Chapter 13

"Can you just tell me where we are going?" I begged Jake as he sat down on the couch at Emily's.

"Nope. Just go put on whatever Emily picks out for you. I'll tell you where to turn and everything when we are driving. Don't worry," he said as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I said as I headed off to my bed room.

* * *

This morning, like most mornings, I had woken up to one of the boys jumping on my bed. This morning I was pleasantly surprised to find Jacob laying next to me.

* * *

We had spent the morning hanging out with Emily, considering Sam, Jared, and Paul were out most of the day. But then again recently they were home much less than they normally were. It seemed like whenever they weren't working they were either sleeping or eating. We never just hung out anymore.

We had made sandwiches for lunch and taken them down to the beach even though the sky was gray and the water was freezing. Emily and I took pictures together like we used to do whenever we got together. We attempted to play football with Jake, but neither of us really had a strong arm. However, it still amused all three of us to see our attempts.

* * *

The cold had finally gotten to us, and we headed back to the house around four. That was when Jake pulled Emily to the side and told her about where ever we were going tonight. Now, I was just trying to get ready and figure out where we were going.

* * *

Emily had laid out an outfit for me on my bed. She had chosen a long white skirt paired with a white corset style top that had light pink flowers and turquoise accents printed on it. Being as shot as I was, even when I pulled the shirt to line up with the short corset, it still came down to my ankles.

"I didn't know what shoes you wanted to wear since you were going to be driving up there," she said as she threw a turquoise rope belt onto my bed.

"Any thing else I need to worry about?" I asked as I slipped out of my sweat pants and into the ensemble Emily had picked out.

My hair had dried into a natural curl and didn't need much fixing before it was going out ready. I pinned one side of my long, side-swept bangs out of my face before I grabbed my make-up bag.

"So you know you want to tell me where I am going tonight," I told Emily as I rejoined her in my room.

"I can't, it is to good of a surprise," she said with a smile on her face.

"That is not helpful at all," I said as I continued to apply my everyday simple make-up.

I knew it was somewhere out of La Push considering there were not any places that really required dressing up that we would be going to. My next guesses were Forks or Port Angles. Jacob rarely dressed up, and today he was wearing a blue button up shirt and a pair of jeans that looked like they had only been worn once since they were not distressed and had no stains.

"If I guess it will you tell me?" I asked her.

"Maybe," she told me, "Or you could just hurry up and get ready and then go find out where you are going."

"But that isn't nearly as much fun."

"Really? Because most people would think that knowing where they are going kinda kills the surprise," Emily stated very matter of factly.

"Yea, yea, yea." I said as I grabbed a light pink sweater that I had in my closet.

"Look, you are ready. Now you can go figure out where you are going," she said as I slid on my white flats and grabbed my clutch.

"You look wonderful," Jake said as Emily and I reentered the living room.

"Thanks," I said as a very tired looking Sam entered the room.

"Why are you guys so dressed up?" he asked as he practically fell onto the couch.

"I'm not really sure. Jake won't tell me, but I'm sure Emily will tell you once we leave," I said giving Emily a dirty look.

"You know me too well," she said giving me a smile, "Now go on before it gets to late."

"Bye Em, Bye Sam," I said as both Jake and I made our ways out to my car.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I put my seat belt on, hoping that I could now know.

"Just head to Port Angles, but I would take US-101 if I were you," Jake said with a smile. He was having to much fun with this.

"You suck," I stated before backing out of the drive way.

"But you still love me," he said with a smile.

* * *

"Yea yea, for now," I said as we started our adventure to who knows where.

* * *

Our ride consisted of me asking Jake where we were going every few minutes for the first fifteen minutes or so. Then we started talking about New York and my plans for the upcoming months.

"Do you think you are going to go back soon?" he asked.

"I really don't know. I know I don't want to, but I need to go to college and do something with my life."

"Yea, I didn't think working at the diner would really fit you for a full time job," he said as we followed the winding interstate road. "There really isn't much hope for anyone who wants to become something when they live up here."

"Don't be so optimistic Jake," I said with a little bit of sarcasm, "I love it up here. If I could think of a way to stay up here I would. If I move back to New York I'll lose you and I won't have Emily around all of the time."

"But you have so many things you could do with your life," Jake said.

"I know, but I'm not deciding that soon. My first step is deciding if I want to go to college or not. Yea, my parents would be upset with me if I chose not to, but there are so many things that I can do that I don't need a college degree for." I told him as our trip wound on longer.

"Very true. I guess I'm bias knowing that my life is going to stay on the reservation."

"You don't have to. I mean I know it isn't like me leaving New York, but if you really wanted to you could," I told him as we reached closer and closer to Port Angles.

Shortly after that we changed the conversation and roads.

"Pull into this parking lot," Jake said as we made it into downtown Port Angles.

I parked the car behind a clothing store which led me to having a confused look on my face.

"I'm not taking you shopping. This is just the closest parking area that doesn't make you pay to park," he said acknowledging my facial expression.

* * *

"Oh ok, that makes a bit more sense," I said as my hand made its way to Jacob's.

* * *

The walk to Micheal's Seafood and Steakhouse, a nice restaurant that Jake had called ahead to make reservations at, was only a few block from where we parked.

"This looks amazing," I said as our waiter led us through the nice restaurant to a booth in the back.

"I thought you might be up for a night on the town since you haven't really had one in a while," Jake said as we took our seats.

The dinner we had was amazing. Emily's cooking at home was great, but this was food cooked to perfection. After we ate my stomach was very happy with me.

"So is this all you had planned while we were in town?" I asked as Jake as I walked down the street heading back to where we parked.

"Well, I was going to walk with you down to the beach here, but it is more of a harbor, and you look like you are about to fall asleep," Jake said as I wrapped my my sweater tighter around me, trying to keep out the cold air.

"I don't mind, really. We can go to the water," I said.

"Nah, if you are more awake when we get home, I'll walk you down to the beach there. Plus, up here it is really rocky, and I don't want you to get hurt," Jake said as he wrapped an arm over my shoulder.

"Ok, that sounds good enough to me," I said as we made it back to my car.

I let Jacob drive back home and I made myself comfortable in the passenger seat. I put in one of my favorite Thriving Ivory CD's as we pulled back onto the main road. I sang along to my favorite songs as the trees passed by us.

* * *

I held Jacob's hand as we got closer and closer to the reservation. Though we weren't talking, the peaceful ride still made my heart beat just a little bit faster than normal.

* * *

I thought about how I missed being able to be with someone. I didn't need someone to make me happy, but it didn't hurt. I knew it meant my heart could get broken, but from what I knew about Jacob so far, I didn't think he would break mine. Not any time soon at least.

I thought about how we only kissed for the first time ten days ago. How it felt like it had been so much longer then that. But when you see someone almost everyday, I guess it makes your days feel longer. I wasn't complaining though. I just hoped Jake didn't mind. He didn't seem to.

"Welcome home," he said with a smile as I snapped out of my thoughts and we pulled into Sam's drive way. "You still want to go to the beach?"

"I would love to," I said as we got out of the car.

Since we left the house around five, it was already a little after nine and Sam and Emily seemed to have already gone to bed, which made sense with Sam working as much as he had been lately.

We made our way to the beach through the woods. As much as I tried not to step on my skirt, it still was dirt covered by the time we made it to the beach.

"No getting soaking wet again, right?" I asked as we made our way to the shore line.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your outfit, and it is a little bit to cold for that," Jake pointed out as I stuck my toe in the freezing cold January water.

"That is very true," I said as I retreated back to Jake.

We found a spot far enough away from the rising tides where we wouldn't get wet and say down.

"Tonight was wonderful Jake," I said as I gave him a kiss.

"I hoped you would like it," he said with a smile.

"I loved every second of it," I said as I laid back into his arms.

"Good."

We sat there listening to the ocean for a little while, but my sweater could only keep me warm for so long.

"Are you ready to go in?" Jake asked noticing my slight shivers.

"We probably should," I said as we both stood up.

The walk back to Emily's seemed to be a lot longer than the walk to the beach. The fact that I was cold and that I kept seeing things move in the woods probably didn't help make it much shorter.

"Are you going to come inside for a little bit?" I asked Jake as we stepped onto the front porch.

"If you want me to and you don't think Sam or Emily will mind," he said.

"I don't mind one bit, and I'm pretty sure as long as you don't wake either of them up, they won't mind," I said with a smile.

* * *

We silently made our way through the living room, to my room. I flipped the light on and sat my clutch on my night stand. I closed the door behind Jake, knowing how easily sound can travel through this house.

* * *

I grabbed an oversized 'I 3 NY' t-shirt and a pair of black yoga pants from my dresser. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and changed while Jake made himself comfortable on my bed. When I made it back to my room Jake looked as if he was asleep.

I laid down next to Jake, resting my head on his chest, only to be wrapped up in his arms.

"You aren't that good at pretending to be asleep," I said as he smiled, his eyes still closed. "Does Billy know you are here?"

"If I'm not at home, he knows I'm either here or at Embry's or Quil's," he mumbled.

"So I'm going to take that as a no, but you aren't going to tell him?" I asked.

"Mhm," he agreed, kissing my forehead.

"I guess I'll be ok with it this time," I said as I leaned up and kissed his lips.

I got up and turned the lights off, knowing that neither of us would be awake for much longer.

We laid there, both of us slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.

"I could get used to this," I heard Jake whisper.

"Me too," I said with a smile as we both stopped talking and let our tiredness put us to sleep.


End file.
